Polaris
by Bookish Delight
Summary: After the events of the Royal Wedding, Twilight Sparkle questions the purpose of her very existence. She fortunately has friends in high places who may be able to provide some answers... but heaven help her if they prove to not be enough.
1. Fantasy Zone

Twilight Sparkle had never run so fast in her life––not that she had lived very long.

She ran across green hills and plains, leaving Canterlot Castle and its festivities behind her. She expected to become short of breath any second, but it never happened.

Soon she could see a house in the distance. As it drew closer, she could see a white unicorn looking out the second story window.

He didn't notice her. He was probably studying the castle guards from a distance again. He'd always told her that he wanted to be one someday.

She went into the house, up the stairs, and bolted through the door to his room.

"Shiningarmor, shiningarmor, shiningarmor, shiningarmor, shiningar–"

Shining Armor quickly noticed her voice and looked behind himself. When he realized what the both of them were in for, he held out his hooves. "Twilight! _Slow down!_"

"Wha?... _oh, no!_"

She planted her own hooves to stop, but it was too late. She skidded and crashed into him with considerable force, the impact causing the two to roll over and land in a heap.

"Oof!" Shining Armor groaned as his head hit the floor. "Sheesh, Twilight! Only pegasi are supposed to have that kind of speed factor. What's got you so worked up?"

Completely unfazed, Twilight Sparkle was back on her hooves, all smiles, jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh _oh my gosh!_ I just got back from the Summer Sun Celebration with Mom and Dad!"

Shining Armor picked himself up. "Really? Did you enjoy the rides? How about the food?"

Twilight blinked and cocked her head to the side in genuine confusion. "Rides? Food? Those were there?"

Shining Armor went silent for a few moments before laughing. Twilight wasn't sure why. Did all the other ponies go for that stuff? It was the Summer Sun Celebration! The _sun _was the main attraction, wasn't it?

"Okay, sis, tell me..." He gave her a quick hug and set her before him. "...what happened?"

And in a move that surprised both of them, Twilight's smile got even _bigger._ "Princess Celestia was there! She raised the sun right in front of us!" She raised her hooves and darted around. "Her horn was all glowy, and then, just _poof!_ She's all flying in front of the sun looking like one of those goddesses in fairy tales!" She tilted over and fell onto her back with wide eyes and a dreamy sigh. "It. Was. So._ Beautiful._"

Shining Armor took a quick glance back towards the castle through his window, then back at his sister. "Oh, right, of course. Celestia. Yeah, she makes it look easy, doesn't she?"

Twilight got back up again and nodded. "Uh huh, uh huh! I tried moving the sun a little more after she was done, but..." Her head drooped. "...I didn't get anywhere."

Shining laughed. "I remember trying that the first time I saw her too. Same results. Trust me, nopony expects you to be able to do what she does. She's on a whole other level from the rest of us. Besides, you're still just a filly. The older you get, the stronger your magic becomes."

"And I'll make sure of it! I'm gonna start studying all the magic I can, so when I grow up, I'll be just like her!" Twilight gasped as she flashed with an idea. "Oooh, oooh! Can we go to the library? If I borrow all of their magic theory books right now, I can get an early start!"

"Whoa, there, Twilie." Shining ruffled his sister's mane. "Take it easy, kid. You gotta remember: Celestia has a horn _and_ wings."

Twilight nodded. "Just like Foalsitter Cadance, right?"

"That's right. You and I? We're just unicorns. Nothing to sneeze at, but there's a limit to what we can do compared to them in terms of magic."

Twilight's confused look was back. "How does having wings give them more magic than us?"

Shining Armor froze momentarily, then mirrored Twilight's expression. "Tell you the truth, Twi... I dunno. Not sure anypony does."

"Neither do I! So I've decided I don't care. I'll be like Princess Celestia, with or _without_ wings."

"Heh. Now _that'll_ be a sight when it happens."

Twilight gasped. "'When?' You really think I can do it?"

Shining Armor looked down at his sister with encouraging eyes and a smile to match. "Sis, you can do or become _anything you want_. And when you do, I promise I'll be there to see it."

And instantly, Twilight remembered why she never hesitated to spend time with him. Whenever they were together, her heart felt warm, and twice as big.

Shining Armor was always there. He'd always be there. And they'd be best friends forever. She leapt into her brother's outsretched forelegs with a huge hug.

"Thanks, Shining Armor!" She looked out the window, towards the setting sun. "You'll see. I'll soar higher than anyone!"

–––

_Shining Armor... _

Twilight's recollection faded as she ran towards the castle.

_He did always believe in me. I want to tell him that tonight. That I appreciate everything he's done for me. But where is he?_

She began a sweep of the building. After three floors, she considered giving up. Upon reaching the fourth floor, however, she heard something that shifted her priorities completely.

A voice she recognized, groaning.

Instantly she gasped, jumped, and ran towards the room from where it came. The door was open a crack. Twilight peeked in. Her eyes and mouth went wide at the sight.

_Princess Celestia... in pain?_

–––  
"Polaris"  
A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfiction  
Part 1: "Fantasy Zone"  
by Bookish Delight, 2011–2012  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

She was slumped over a large cushion in the center of the room. Several small blemishes could be seen marking her white coat. A dark pegasus unicorn kneaded her sides, while a pink one coated her with aquamarine light from her horn.

For an instant, Twilight believed the worst. Just before she was about to barge in, she heard Celestia speak.

"Now, are you _sure_ this is a healing spell, Cadance? I'm not going to become one of your thralls before morning, am I?" Celestia managed a chuckle, which turned into another pained groan. "Oooooh... note to self, laughter still out of the question."

Princess Luna rolled her eyes. "If you still have a sense of humor, then you can't be _that_ hurt. Why did you not simply take a proper rest, instead of slapping a glamour spell over yourself until you were alone? Now we're tending to wounds that are twice as severe as they should have been! Cadance, I dread to ask––how many times have you weathered this cycle in my absence?"

"What was I supposed to do, Luna? Not run a kingdom?" Celestia huffed. "Not be present for the entirety of one of Canterlot's biggest events? Run off as soon as the bride and groom kissed, perhaps?"

"_I'm_ a Princess as well, Celestia! As much a royal figure as you! Everypony saw what happened to you when you fought the changeling queen. They would have understood!" Her voice calmed. "_I_ would have understood."

Princess Cadance held up one hoof. "Girls, please don't argue. Luna, we'll talk later, but... Celestia _did_ go through a lot today. And worse, she had an audience for it. I'm sure her crankiness is simply a result of bruised pride to match her bruised body."

Celestia sighed. "Sister, I... I am sorry. Cadance is absolutely right. But that is no reason for me to take it out on you."

"I have been down that path, dear sister. I apologize as well." Luna leant forward for a hug, which Celestia accepted. The two parted with smiles. "But, truly, when you need me to stand in, please ask. I cannot make amends if you do not give me the chance."

Luna's massage resumed, and Celestia groaned again, communicating slightly less pain this time. "Believe me, you're doing just fine in that department. Luna, Cadance... thank you for aiding your eldest in her time of need."

–––

Twilight had seen enough. With one second of concentration, she left the scene in a flash of light.

She reappeared in her old library workshop. She looked around at the masses of books on her shelves, and at her work table with satisfaction. Everything was as she had left it. A simple dusting spell to clear off the year or so of neglect, and it would be time to get to work–

"Twilight? Is that you?"

Twilight recognized the voice, and ran to the terrace to find a small purple dragon sitting in a lawn chair. "Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Somepony at the reception told me what a bachelor party actually _was_." He opened his mouth wide and briefly placed a claw in it. "After I was done being sick, I came here. Only place where it was quiet tonight." He looked at Twilight. "Why are you here?"

"Princess Celestia's hurt."

Spike shrugged. "I know. We all saw her get hit with that big magic blast."

"No, I mean she's _still_ hurt. As in, she was just putting on an air for the reception."

"I know." Spike shrugged again.

Twilight recoiled. "You know?"

"Yeah. She put on a spell to cover it up, but I could tell the whole time. I think it's some kind of built–in dragon thing. I tried asking some other ponies if they noticed. Some thought I was crazy. Others thought I was trying to say she was a changeling." He paused. "I stopped asking pretty quickly after that."

"Well, if you knew, then why didn't you do anything else? Try to talk to her, try to heal her, try to..."

She trailed off when she saw Spike rise from his chair. He walked in front of her, and stared at her straight on. "Twilight, I'm a _baby dragon._ She's _Princess Celestia._ I can't perform spells, and if she can't shake off a magic attack, who can?"

"Apparently she can't! And..." Twilight slumped. "...and it's all my fault."

"All your–" Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Twilight. You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"I didn't at first. But the more I thought about it, the more the pieces fit! The first time I outed the fake Cadance as an impostor, I let myself and everypony get fooled, which let her move forward with her plan. The second time I did it, I simply stood there and watched as Princess Celestia fought Chrysalis alone!"

"So did everypony else."

Twilight stamped the ground. _"Everypony else doesn't have my responsibility! _I'm Princess Celestia's number one student! Her personal protégé! Her–"

_"So what?"_ Spike threw up his claws. "Seriously, what does that even _mean_?"

"_It means that I..._ I..."

Twilight searched desperately for words, and came up empty. Spike's glare persisted, keeping the pressure on.

She buckled.

"...I don't know."

She looked back into the library. The masses of books felt like weights on her despite their distance. Her voice became subdued. "Spike, I don't know. What it means to be her student... I'm not sure I've _ever_ known what it meant."

Spike calmed down and sighed. "Sorry, Twilight. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"No, it's okay. I think we needed this. It's just... it's been a source of personal pride for so long. Since I accepted the honor, I've gone through so much to learn so many lessons. Some happy, some sad, some frightening..."

Twilight paced around the room. Her eyes scanned several random book spines across the shelves. For every title she read, she instantly recalled the book's contents in the back of her mind.

"But even with all my magic training, all my tutelage directly under royalty, I was powerless against the changeling threat three times. I almost lost my friends and family. I saw Celestia fall without doing anything about it. I was captured while trying to obtain the Elements of Harmony... even with my friends beside me!"

"Twilight, you're just one unicorn. You can't do _everything_."

"I'm starting to realize that, Spike. Compared to Princess Celestia, I'll always only be able to do so much. Still, when she picked me to be her protégé, she said it was because I possessed a special gift. But if I can't protect the ones I love, or the ones who love me, then..." She closed her eyes. "...how special am I, really?"

The tiniest of mental voices screamed in her mind to the contrary. It was drowned out. A long silence followed, until a new voice called in from the doorway.

"Twilie?"

Twilight whirled around to see a white unicorn. "Shining Armor?"

"Twilight, I've been looking all over for you! I thought we were going on a balloon trip?"

"O–oh, of course!" She looked back at Spike, who simply nodded. "This way, Shining. I left the balloon at the rear entrance."


	2. Shining in the Darkness

"Thanks so much for joining me, Shining."

"Heh. No problem, little sis. Almost forgot how much of a fan of this stuff you were."

Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor rode high amongst the clouds overlooking Canterlot Castle in the former's balloon. The dim lights of an ever–slowing wedding reception could still be seen below.

The main festivities were long past. However, some ponies were clearly determined to make the party last until it was time for Princess Celestia to raise the sun once more. Strains of slow music and the faint scent of baked desserts wafted up to their perch. The latter prompted Twilight to magically transport two slices of cake and two glasses of punch from terra firma. A bright pink dot darted all over the courtyard in response.

She shook her head at the sight and smiled, pushing the events of minutes prior to the back of her mind. "Well, I have to admit, I arranged this for the nostalgia factor. It's been a while since I took my balloon into Canterlot skies. And even longer since you've been up here with me." She looked at her brother, who was clearly doing his best to maintain composure, and giggled. "I'd forgotten just how well you do with heights, though."

Shining Armor closed his eyes and took a bite of cake. "Yeah, about that. Oh well. Just like the old days, I think I'll be okay so long as I don't look down. Ever."

Twilight giggled again. "Well... are you okay with looking up?"

"Up?"

Twilight materialized her telescope, and mounted it to the edge of the basket with a practiced air. It locked into place with a satisfying _click_. "Use this to look up into space. That way the vertigo shouldn't kick in. I hope."

"You got it." Shining Armor placed his face to the eyepiece. The second Twilight heard him gasp, she knew he'd caught on. "_Wow_, Twilie––either you've upgraded this baby like crazy, or this balloon goes a lot higher than I remember!"

Twilight blushed. "Well, I do keep up on the latest models. State of the art lenses, magical–powered zoom... gosh, is the difference that huge?" She pored over the telescope. "I use these things all the time, so it's harder for me to notice."

"Oh, absolutely! The constellations are bigger and brighter than ever... wait a minute." Shining Armor moved back from the telescope. An inquisitive look crossed his face. "If I get these kinds of results looking at constellations..." He scanned the skies with his naked eyes, looking for something in particular.

"Already ahead of you." With a flourish, Twilight swiveled the telescope, then pointed it at a precise angle. "Look now."

Shining Armor did so. He was greeted with the image of a single tinted light, shining brighter than the ones closely surrounding it. "Ahhhh, _there_ it is. The 'Nighttime Sun'... the North Star." His voice took on a reverent tone. "Even after all these years..."

Twilight nodded. "You used to always tell me to look for your cutie mark in the sky if I ever got lost, and it'd bring me home, safe and sound." She placed a hoof on her brother's shoulder. "Then it became _our_ cutie mark."

"Heh. Yeah. Yours even more so than mine. That was when you started needing me less, I think."

Twilight's expression turned pensive. "Shining, do you really think that? Because that's absolutely not–"

"I'm kidding, Twilie, honest." Shining Armor waved a hoof. "But facts are facts."

Twilight felt her brother's hooves gently nudging her to face him. The second she complied, his gaze met hers directly...

"You _have_ grown up. And I should have been around more to see it."

...and her heart melted.

She'd waited so long to hear those words cross his muzzle. It pained her to argue the point. "You had duties to get used to, and then carry out. You had to be on call for even the smallest of royal issues! There's no way I could possibly expect you to–"

"Don't hold back, Twilight. I've never been to Ponyville since you moved there. Every time you came back _here_ to visit, I was always away on duty. Busy or not, that wasn't right. You had every reason to to confront me about it. And just when we finally get to meet again..." Shining Armor trailed off with a deep breath.

And just like that, not only was he winning the argument, but Twilight knew he was about to drive it all home. Her face grew hot. "I–I know what you're going to bring up. Y–you don't have to. Really."

"Avoiding it would only make it worse, Twilie. The wedding rehearsal... a lot of things were said. A lot of things I regret." He took a long sip of punch, and exhaled noisily. "This whole week was crazy, to the point where the wedding was the only good thing I had going for me. I didn't want to think the worst of that, too. I needed to let my guard down _somewhere._ But that line of thinking almost cost me everything." His hoof met Twilight's chin, nudging their faces into alignment again. "My greatest treasure included."

"All of that's over, though." Twilight hastily pushed back the memory of all of her friends and loved ones abandoning her at once. It was preferable to holding back tears, though no easier. "And I don't blame you. Really, how could I? That changeling queen deceived everypony!"

The two unicorns moved to the center and edge of the balloon's basket, looking out over the horizon again. A cool breeze flew through both of their manes as they angled their heads skyward.

"That means a lot coming from you, Twilight. Though I think we'll both need time to get that whole mess out of our heads. At least Discord and Nightmare Moon were up–front about how crazy they were."

Twilight nearly jumped where she was. "Discord and Nightmare Moon? You were around for those?"

"Royal guard, remember? Of course I was there. Not that we made much difference."

"Oh, don't–"

"No, it's really true. Discord..." Shining scoffed. "...where do I even start? Let's just say chariots and force fields aren't much use against a guy who can replace all of our horns with flashlights." He shuddered. "I wish I meant that in a figurative sense. Nightmare Moon, though? That was different."

"Really? How so?"

"Huh? Celestia never told you?"

Twilight shook her head. "Mm–mmm."

"Well, I guess that makes sense given what happened. While you were looking for the Elements of Harmony... actually, you know what? It's probably better if you see for yourself." He stepped towards Twilight, bringing their horns close. "Let's see if this still works like it's supposed to."

His horn shone, and after a few seconds, Twilight realized what he was attempting to do. From experience, she also knew it would require total trust and relaxation.

She allowed everything to simply _happen,_ from the moment his magic touched her.

When her world faded away, she knew they'd succeeded.

–––  
"Polaris"  
A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfiction  
Part 2: "Shining in the Darkness"  
by Bookish Delight, 2011–2012  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

When Twilight regained her vision, the balloon was nowhere to be found. She attempted to look around herself. Nothing happened. Her vision stayed rigid.

She would have panicked were she not distracted by her sudden forward sprint. In seconds, she reached full gallop.

_Hey, wait a minute! I wasn't trying to move! What's going_–

On a fast turn, she was able to catch a quick glimpse of her new white coat, and a cutie mark she knew all too well.

Everything fell into place.

_Of course... I'm sharing my brother's memories. I'm seeing through his eyes. And by the looks of things, he's working overtime!_

If Ponyville had been in a state of fear upon Nightmare Moon's return, Canterlot was in an state of utter panic. Indiscriminate and spontaneous bolts of lightning crashed over the capital city. The Royal Guard herded unicorn citizens into shelters as fast as they were able. All the while, Nightmare Moon's triumphant laugh echoed over the chaos as she made a beeline for the castle.

"Everypony! Protect the citizenry at all costs!" Shining Armor shouted, before levitating a large piece of rubble out of the way to allow a family to escape to safety. The second he was sure of his task's completion, he caught sight of the town's sky–borne invader, and followed.

The scent of smoldering debris laced the air. Rubble crumbled beneath every step he took towards the castle.

He ignored them both.

–––

_"Celestia!"_ Nightmare Moon stopped in front of the castle gates and flew to eye–level with one of its towers. "I know you know what today is! Do you cower at the sight of she who would bring your undeserved reign to its end?"

For a few seconds, there was silence.

Then she appeared.

"Your thousand–year imprisonment has made you forgetful, Nightmare Moon! Since when have you known me to cower before the likes of you?" Princess Celestia flew out from the castle's front gate, up to the mare she once knew as her sister.

"Since you ran and hid behind the Elements of Harmony! You couldn't deal with me without them back then. What makes you think you can now?"

"Well, I don't have the Elements with me this time. So as for dealing with you without them?" She beckoned with one hoof. "Please, by all means, make your move. I've had a millennium to prepare for it!"

"As have I, 'dear sister!' I hope your subjects are prepared for eternal darkness henceforth!" A barrage of electricity shot from Nightmare Moon's horn.

"You're no sister of mine!" Celestia dodged the lightning bolts, barreling through the sky and flying circles around her dark counterpart. "My sister knew that Equestria flourishes only when the day and night are allowed to coexist!"

"Your sister let me into her heart because she knew you were overrated. And she's been all the better for it! She's so much happier now that she doesn't have to hide her true feelings. No longer must she conceal her _resentment of you!_"

_"No!"_ Thunder crashed across the sky. _"I will never believe that!" _

"Believe what you want. But the truth lies before you. Princess Luna is no more. Accept it!"

"I refuse."

Celestia's teeth gritted. A light appeared atop her horn, growing in intensity over time. When it reached its brightest, she reared back. Before she could let loose, however, a pitch–black smokescreen engulfed her and the surrounding area. "Wh–what the..."

"Hah! Some Sun Princess. What's wrong? Can't handle a little brisk night air? _I_ can still see just fine!"

True to her word, Nightmare Moon located Celestia through the darkness, and sent an extra–powerful electrical charge her way. The energy entered the smoke clouds. When it reached their center, an explosion cleared the skies.

Nightmare Moon sneered. "Direct hit. And that, they say, is... _what?_"

The smoke fully cleared to show Celestia unharmed, with a pink aura surrounding her, and a smug grin on her face. A thin pink light could be seen trailing downwards from her. Nightmare Moon followed it to find a white unicorn at ground level, also glowing.

Celestia shook her head. "All this time, and you still haven't realized. Lofty ambitions such as yours are never achieved through solitary means! But do you know what _I've_ learned?"

Celestia's horn glowed, its light mixing with Shining Armor's. Nightmare Moon was quickly enveloped in a pink shield bubble. She looked around. Confusion crossed her face. "Wh–what...?"

"Glad you asked. It's that sometimes even _I_ can use a little help!"

"Why... why you..." Nightmare Moon kicked the bubble repeatedly with no effect. As her frustration grew, so did the electricity which arced around her in bursts. It stressed against her prison, weakening it with each surge.

With a roar, she broke the shield. Before Celestia or Shining Armor could react, she followed through with a powerful wave which knocked them both backwards. Canterlot's two protectors hit the ground hard, but were back on their hooves in time for a staredown to commence.

Nightmare Moon was the first to blink––and in that split second, Celestia appeared to see... _something._ Her eyes widened, and her face took on an almost hopeful expression, causing Nightmare Moon to scowl in response.

"Well, big sister... it appears we are at a stalemate. The same stalemate as a thousand years ago, in fact!" She flew a little closer. "We both know what broke _that_ tie, don't we?"

Amidst peals of laughter, Nightmare Moon transformed into a cloud of black glittering smoke, and disappeared into the distance.

–––

The second she was gone, Celestia slumped over. Shining Armor rushed to brace her. "She left? Why would she–"

"Because she wants to definitively end this," said Celestia. "She's gone to gather the Elements of Harmony. The same artifacts of power which I used to seal her in the past."

"The same Elements of Harmony you nudged Twilight in the direction of?" When Celestia nodded, he helped her stand, and backed away. "Then, Princess, by your leave–"

"No."

"–I shall..." He stopped. "I'm sorry, run that by me again?"

"I will soon be surveying the kingdom. I need you by my side in case she tries anything else."

Shining Armor shook his head, exhaling deeply. "Princess Celestia... Your Highness... forgive me, but I'm afraid I find that to be too great a request."

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "Do you, now?"

"It took our combined might to repel Nightmare Moon's advance! You still have no control over your sun because of her!" His next words quivered as he spoke them. "All of that malevolent power now shares the same objective as Twilight Sparkle. They will cross paths, unless somepony gets in their way..."

"Shining Armor..."

"...and I intend for that somepony to be me. Mark me as a traitor if you must, but my little sister is in danger–"

_"As is mine!"_

That snapped Shining Armor out of it for precious moments. Never before had he seen Celestia so... so _exasperated._ "Princess?"

"Did you not hear what I said when Nightmare Moon arrived?" said the white pegasus unicorn through deep breaths. "I've had a thousand years to prepare for this. A thousand years to mourn my sister's corruption. A thousand years to figure out how to reverse the process!"

It was also the first time he had ever heard _desperation_ in her voice.

"Every method I have come across which holds even the slightest chance of success has relied on the Elements of Harmony... and a power to wield them beyond even my capabilities. However, I eventually realized who could tap their full potential. Your sister... and mine."

"Celestia..."

The solar princess took slow steps towards her captain of the guard. "I believe in them, Shining. Twilight, who I have long known the potential of... and Luna, who even now still fights to escape Nightmare Moon's malevolence."

Shining's eyebrows raised. "You know this for certain?"

"Any sister can tell. The instant Nightmare Moon and I locked eyes, I knew there was still hope. Our sisters are the keys to ending Equestria's greatest curse. I must trust in them, because if they cannot prevail..."

She wrapped her forelegs around him, her next words subdued, almost grieving.

"...then we are already doomed."

Shining Armor softened as he felt her body shake against his, and hugged her in return. "Princess, I... I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Do not be. I understand your plight, because we share it." She pulled away from him, and met his gaze with the weakest of smiles. "I beseech you to trust in them as well." She looked towards the stars. "Besides, I trained Twilight myself. She just might surprise you."

–––

The world of the past faded, leaving Twilight back in the balloon.

"And now you know the story too," she heard her brother say with increasing clarity. "Hope that wasn't too bumpy a ride. I don't get to do that often."

The cool night air returned, forcing Twilight to shiver. "Princess Celestia..." she whispered.

"She was right to believe in you, Twilight. You came through. Princess Luna was returned to us. And then... you decided to stay in Ponyville. I was a little sad about it at first, but then, your letters started pouring in. The ones where you learned all sorts of lessons about friendship."

Twilight gasped. "You read those?"

"Are you kidding? Gosh, the stuff in those letters... you never talked about those kinds of things back home! You didn't really reach out much to anyone who wasn't family or close to it."

Twilight looked down. "Didn't have much reason to."

"I know, Twilie. I know. I figured having some space away from Canterlot would the best thing for you. So I decided to, well, not get in the way. Celestia would let me read each new letter the day after it arrived. It was like Hearth's Warming every week for me... and Cadance."

Twilight perked up again. "Cadance? She–"

Shining Armor nodded. "Mm–hmm. Celestia granted her the same courtesy. In time, the two of us started meeting together to discuss your letters and progress. Which in turn led us to discussing... well, _other_ things, and before either of us knew it..." An impish grin crossed his muzzle.

"Ahhh, I see." Twilight nodded, then flushed almost to the point of dizziness upon putting two and two together. "Wait a minute! You mean _I_ was the reason you two–"

Shining Armor ruffled his sister's mane. "Well, part of it, I suppose. But come on, there's still _something_ to be said for your big bro's charms, right?"

Twilight laughed and waved Shining Armor away. "Yes, yes, I'm sure. Well, what you've told me makes perfect sense. I can't stay mad about not hearing from you."

She placed both of her hooves on his shoulders, meeting his eyes with empathy.

"But _never do that again, okay?_ You're my big brother! My best friend forever! I would have dropped everything for you! I would have told everypony how great you were! We would have found tons of wonderful ways to spend the time!" She let go, and sighed. "But when I received that wedding invitation, my friends hardly had any clue who you were. It was only then I realized that I'd never really told them about you! Because I..." It was now Twilight's turn to stare into space as she gripped the edge of the balloon's basket. "...I almost forgot about you. And then, when I finally saw you again... and the wedding rehearsal happened, I..."

Shining Armor hugged Twilight from behind. "I guess we both make mistakes. Sometimes big ones."

Twilight sniffled. "Y–yeah, I guess we do. I can't believe it took me so long just to tell them how proud I am of you. You protect our home, and so many of the ponies I care about. You're marrying the mare I would give a thousand blessings for you _to_ marry..."

"Same to you. The 'rents and I were always a little worried about the whole introvert thing. Guess you just needed time. You've completely turned things around for yourself, and now you never stop talking about the great friends you've made. You're all smiles... and on top of it all, you save the world on a yearly basis. As family I'm proud, but as an officer, I won't lie––I'm totally jealous!"

"Hey, you and Cadance beat me to it this time."

"Sure, after you uncovered the whole scheme and found my real wife! All we did was redeem ourselves after she and I _both_ ended up powering–" Shining Armor stopped short. "I _do_ owe you a whole lot, don't I?"

"As much as I owe you."

Shining Armor turned Twilight around and into a full–on embrace, leaving any and all of the night air's chills utterly forgotten. "I'll always love you, Twilight Sparkle. Even if you forget me, never forget that."

"Never again," Twilight replied, as she hugged back and cradled her head on his shoulders. "I love you too. So much."

The moment passed, and they separated. Shining Armor spoke first. "You know, I almost didn't come up here, late as it was. Glad you nagged me into it."

"Hee hee! Sorry. Look, just... at least write me a little more often, okay? I was serious about what I said––just because I've finally made friends doesn't mean I've forgotten about the ones who got me this far."

"It's a deal, Twilie."

"Glad to hear it," said a female voice from off to the side.

"Cadance! Hi!" Twilight said, following the voice to a pink mare in mid–flight. "Oh... you took off your wedding gown?"

Cadance gave an overlong mock–dramatic sigh. "I know, I know, I really didn't want to––but do you know how hard it is to fly with that long tail it's got? Whoever designed that garment certainly wasn't a pegasus! Anyway..." Cadance gestured towards Shining Armor. "...is it all right if I get your brother back? It's only been a couple of hours and I already miss him. We've got a honeymoon to prepare for, after all..."

"I guess that's fair," Twilight said with a sheepish grin. "I'll let the balloon down."

"No offense, but..." Cadance fluttered one of her wings, smiling straight at him. "...I can't wait that long."

"Ahhh. Well, duty calls once more, I guess." He gave Twilight a kiss on the forehead. "Let's not be strangers anymore."

Twilight nodded. "Definitely."

With that, Shining Armor poofed out of the balloon, and reappeared atop Cadance, who gave a startled gasp at the sudden weight. "–whoa!... Mmmm. Hello there, husband of mine..."

"Heh. Morning, honey. Ready when you are."

"Oh, I'm ready." Cadance looked at Twilight and winked. "He still love heights?"

Twilight nodded boisterously. "Yep."

"Perfect. Good night, Twilight Sparkle. And once again, thank you for everything!"

The next half–minute was filled with yelps from Shining Armor as Cadance gave him a roller–coaster ride back towards terra firma.

"Bye, you guys!" Twilight waved between laughs. "Enjoy your honeymoon!"

She froze where she was.

"The honeymoon between my brother... and my foalsitter..."

The images hit her mind, full force and all at once.

"...oh, _ewwwwwwwwww!_"

The outburst echoed across the castle grounds, noticed by no one. Soon Twilight was alone with her thoughts, and the gentle whistle of the wind.

She looked back up to her cutie mark in the sky. A familiar sadness squeezed her heart.

_Princess Celestia... you believed in me so much back then. But have you had any reason to lately?_

–––

When they were finally alone with each other in their castle suite, Cadence looked back out, in the direction of Twilight's slowly moving balloon.

She did her absolute best to to stifle a shiver. She failed.

Shining Armor noticed.

"Oh, no. Again? No wonder you rushed us away from there."

Cadance shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. I know that's your sister. It's just... seeing her in the moonlight brought a little too much back."

Shining Armor kneaded his hooves against his wife's back in a gentle massage. "The whole changeling affair had everypony on edge. I think you should go see her. Really get to know her again. Then tell her."

"You don't think it'll drive her as crazy as it does me?"

"No. She'll understand, I know she will. She's dealt with this sort of thing before. And we both know she's one of the kindest souls either of us have ever encountered. Maybe if she reminds you, then you can finally put this whole thing to rest."

Cadance finally managed a weak smile. "You know, I'm a little surprised you're not still suspicious of me."

"That's because I know _you're_ one of the kindest souls _I've_ ever encountered." He smiled as well, and made sure Cadance could see it. "Not to mention, that changeling queen's flank just got kicked clear across Equestria. I should know. We were there."

Cadance giggled. "Thank you, my love. You always know how to set my mind at ease." The two sank to the mattress, side by side. "Now, I believe this is the part where you kiss me."

Shining Armor chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

And as the two locked lips, Princess Cadance successfully willed herself to forget her troubles for a single night.


	3. So Long, My Love

_My Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle,_

_Given the events of days past, I feel it is finally time to teach you the finer points of magic. Please meet me in the castle courtyard at your earliest convenience._

_Yours Truly,_

_Princess Celestia_

–––

Twilight read the note once more, then willed it into nothingness.

She emerged from from Canterlot Castle's gates, trotting leisurely along the estate's main path. Her only companions were the morning sun, singing birds, and a tune she hummed to herself. The scent of freshly–cut grass tickled her nose with each step, keeping her spirits high.

"Finer points of magic?" Twilight wasn't sure what the Princess was getting at. But whatever it was, it would mean more learning. Learning was _always_ just fine with Twilight Sparkle. Her skips became faster and more excited.

She reached the courtyard before the outer gates. "Princess Celestia?"

Celestia was nowhere to be found. Furthermore, the courtyard was completely deserted. Twilight called out a little louder. "Princess Celestia? I got your note. Where are you?"

Morning became evening in the space of two seconds.

The temperature dropped to half of what it had been in an instant. Dark clouds materialized in the sky amidst a full moon. Twilight looked around nervously. "W–what's going on?"

Laughter echoed in the sky in reply. A jet–black pegasus unicorn descended from the now–murky heavens on a spiraling path. Upon landing, lightning flashed for a half–second––just long enough to illuminate her armor.

"Nightmare Moon?" Twilight backed away, doing her best to hide the hitch in her throat. "But you were defeated!"

"Defeated?" Nightmare Moon said amidst more laughter. "Have you not heard, Twilight Sparkle? Malice is eternal! Still, if it's royal company you crave, feel free to take part in mine... _forever!_"

Electricity crackled from Nightmare Moon's horn, prompting Twilight to dodge and flee. She darted left and right across the field, leaping away from several blasts in the process. All of them left blackened, scorched grass patches where her hooves had been half a second before.

As she evaded the assault, she concentrated her powers, causing her horn to glow, and grow brighter every second. Once halfway across the courtyard, she was ready. She turned around and stood her ground, ready to unleash her strongest spell...

...whereupon the grass was literally pulled out from under her.

_"Whoa!"_

She rolled backwards. The world tumbled, round and round, before her head collided with the moist earth. Rain and splotches of mud soaked her coat. Dizzy and coughing, she looked up.

Her vision cleared, and she was greeted with another heart–dropping sight standing over her: a collection of creature parts combined to form a malicious whole. "Wait... Discord, too?"

"Surprise." The chimera flashed a toothy grin at Twilight. He then looked to Nightmare Moon, and mock–gasped. "Oh, my stars and garters! My very own corrupted Princess? For _me?_ Really, Twilight, you shouldn't have."

Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes. "She didn't."

"No? Well, more's the pity." Discord shrugged. "Still, I always believe in making the most of a good situation. I know this cute little volcano near Tartarus where the torture of innocents _never ends_–"

"Wonderful!" Nightmare Moon met his gaze with a sneer. "Let's go there. I can help you join them."

Discord raised his arms with a dramatic sigh. "Fine, fine. I can take a hint." He turned to Twilight. "Sorry, Miss Sparkle. It looks like this won't be a lucky day for either of us." He snapped his fingers. "Charge, my minions."

Twilight looked around. "Minions?"

The storm doubled in intensity just as she managed to stand, and the extra water caused the ground to become muddy under her hooves. She yelped as she sloshed about, futilely trying to shake off as much of the biting cold and slimy soil as possible.

Around her, the grass and mud took several vaguely equine shapes, forming an army surrounding her as far as she could see in every direction.

They advanced.

Amidst desperate, quickening breaths, Twilight fired every spell she could to keep them away from her. Violet bolts flew from her horn, disintegrating her foes on contact...

...only for Twilight to recoil in horror as copies were quickly created in their place from the same water and soil.

Panicking officially became an option. No matter how many she destroyed, she would see a new one pop up in front of her eyes a second later. What little ground she held was lost, and the battle ended with four of them grabbing each of her limbs. With a strength far greater than their fluid forms would have suggested, they treated her struggles as if they were nothing.

Through the soaked hairs of her mane, she could just make out the two villains approaching her helpless form. "I don't understand. I... I already stopped you. How are you even here?"

Nightmare Moon laughed long and loudly. "Oh, Twilight, ever the comedian! You just answered your own question!" She leaned in close, her muzzle a single inch away from Twilight's ear, and spoke softly. "We've come to show you the truth."

"What do you mean?" Twilight coughed. "W–what truth?"

"Our defeats only happened because you've always been bailed out. By your precious friends. Your precious family. Your precious..." Discord spit to the side. "_...princesses!_ But here and now, we get to see what the name 'Twilight Sparkle,' on its own, is _really_ worth."

"Looks like not much of anything," Nightmare Moon sang.

She raised her hoof, and swept it horizontally in the air. On cue, thunder sounded and lightning flashed.

And on that signal, the mud–ponies holding Twilight's limbs pulled–

–––

_"–NO!"_

Her eyes snapped open. She raised her head and looked around. Her only companions were the morning sun and singing birds. The rest was silence.

Twilight looked around for clues as to her unfamiliar location. The luxurious bed she was currently lying on. The shelves. The dresser. The expansive cylindrical design of the room, its soothing blue decor... but no mountains of books to be found.

That last was important. It meant she was in the guest room in one of the high towers––in particular, the same one she'd set Rarity up with around the time of her birthday.

Hearing hoofsteps, she looked towards the door. A familiar pink pegasus unicorn walked in, and sat on the bed by her side. Twilight slumped back into semi–unconsciousness with a groan.

Her companion would have none of it. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Twilight rubbed her eyes, groaning again as she felt her mane being ruffled. "Mmmmm... what time is it?"

"Few minutes to noon." Princess Cadance's voice was light and mirthful. "Shining Armor and I have been up for roughly an hour." She smiled down at Twilight, switching from ruffling to caressing her mane tenderly. "What's your excuse?"

"Was chasing... shooting star... slow balloon..." Twilight mumbled, before finally snapping to full alertness. "Wait... _Cadance!_" she cried, leaping to hug her old foalsitter. "I–I... I had the worst..."

"A nightmare?"

Twilight nodded, and could then feel Cadance exhale sharply before embracing back. "So did I. I dreamt I didn't make my wedding. But that's a nightmare that will never come true now."

"And thank goodness."

Cadance smiled. "No, thank Twilight Sparkle." As Twilight blushed, she added, "I have a little bit of time before I go on my vacation. I wanted to spend it with you. There's a lot we could stand to catch up on."

Twilight nodded. "I think I'd like that. A lot, actually. Especially after all that's happened."

Cadance nodded back. "Yes. I think we both need this."

–––  
"Polaris"  
A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfiction  
Part 3: "So Long, My Love"  
by Bookish Delight, 2011–2012  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

_"It's my swing!"  
"No, it's _my_ swing!"  
"No, _I_ want this swing! It's better!"  
"I _know_ it's better! That's why it's mine! Go find your own!"  
"I did! It's the one that's right here!"_

"Oh my," said Cadance as the two arrived at a nearby park. She and Twilight looked from right to left: sandbox, slides, sports field, and swings at the very end. The latter had long been the main attraction, and two fillies had just taken intense notice. "Looks like I'll be putting a stop to this."

"Wait, Princess." Twilight held up a hoof and stepped in front of Cadance. "Please... allow me."

Her horn glowed as she concentrated. A miniature book soon emerged above her, and floated through the air. It came to rest over the two girls' heads, then snapped into halves, one being absorbed by each of them.

_"Hold, dear friend! What we are doing is irrational!"_

The change was instant.

_"After all, in point of truest fact, both swings do contain the same workponyship, the same consistency of material, and, depending on who swings it, the same lift potential."  
"Oh, agreed! Mind you, swinging is an utterly reckless activity anyway. What if one were to fall off? Permanent brain damage is _not_ my vision of an ideal future!"  
"Indeed! New companion, would you like to partake of the wonders of the library with me?"  
"_Would_ I?"_

Cadance watched the fillies don glasses and trot off, her mouth agape. "I... I don't know if that was genius or evil."

Twilight smiled and giggled. "It'll wear off. Sadly. Besides, this one actually _is_ the best swing." She approached the swing that had been fought over, and looked at Cadance with happy eyes. "Partly because it's a whole two feet closer from the park's entrance, but more because it's the one you used to push me from." She sat down and added, "For old time's sake?"

"Absolutely," said Cadance, taking her place behind Twilight posthaste.

–––

_"Twilight Sparkle! It's been ages!"  
"Clarity! Oh my gosh, you're still here?"  
"This is my home, Twilight. You know that! So long as I still draw breath, this shall ever be my domain. I'll be here a while yet! Wahahahahhaha–... um... ahem. Yes. Well, what can I do for you? Oh, and Princess Cadance as well, I see! Always an honor!" _

"Returned," said Cadance with a smile. "It's been even longer for me, however. I remember your look, but not much else."

"It's okay. I, um... tended to take up all of her time," said Twilight in a sheepish voice. "Reintroductions: Princess Cadance, meet Clarity Jane." She gestured to the unicorn they'd just approached, who bore an orange coat, a long red mane and tail, glasses, and a cutie mark in the shape of a bookshelf. "Everypony calls her The Bookmistress. She watches over Canterlot Central Library and makes sure it's always perfectly organized. Plus she's got the location of any title you could want in her mind, no matter where in Equestria it might be!" Twilight let out a dreamy sigh. "All us bookworms revere her."

Clarity rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I hated being made to blush all those years ago, Twilight, and nothing's changed. What brings you here, anyway? I haven't seen you in a good few years!"

"Catching up with old friends. Though I do have a request."

"'Request?'" Clarity pushed up her glasses. "That's a word I haven't heard from you in a _decade_. I thought Princess Celestia provided you with every book ever."

Twilight huffed. "Sure, for magic studies. Which... this isn't." Her face felt hot as she leaned in and whispered. "Do you have any of the _Special Spectacle_ series around?"

For a rare moment, Clarity Jane was struck speechless. Her eyes and mouth widened before she managed to regain her composure. She leaned in with her own whisper. "Twilight. _You?_ Recreational reading? Especially of _that_ nature?"

Twilight's next words came out in a rush. "Well a pegasus friend of mine got into the _Daring Do_ series of books so once she was done with the first one I gave her I checked my library to see if there any more and well there were but close to them I also found the first of _those_ books and I swear I laughed at it at first but then I decided to quickly scan the first few pages out of morbid curiosity and–"

She stopped to take a deep breath.

"–I didn't expect to _wish I had her life_ by the halfway point! I mean, come on! She's a cool problem solver who uses big words, tricks everyone, wins magic–fights, and gets anypony she wants 'cause they all find her smarts super–hot! That's my _dream_!" She flopped her head on the desk with a moan. "I'm so _weak._"

Clarity stroked Twilight's mane. "There, there, child. I'll confide––I have a weakness for such fantasies too. As do several unicorns. It's no wonder she took off."

She blinked her eyes, and in seconds, ten paperbacks were stacked on the desk. (A hundred feet away, a unicorn was knocked on her flank in surprise as those selfsame books disappeared off the shelf directly in front of her.) "She's been a around a while. I suggest starting with these."

"Really?" Twilight jerked her head up, then tackle–hugged Clarity. "Oh my gosh I'm going to be in total _heaven _thank you thank you thank you–"

Clarity laughed. "It's nothing, really. But I'll need proof of membership. A formality with you, I know, but rules are rules."

"Oh, I understand completely." A shiny golden card with Twilight's picture on the side appeared, and levitated in front of them. Clarity produced her own. The two shared a silent shining moment.

"Bless you, child," said the librarian.

"I should be saying that to you. You've helped me out for so long." Seeing Cadance's stare, Twilight explained. "Technically, I'm Ponyville's branch owner. We all have these gold ones." She chuckled. "I never leave the treehouse without it."

She levitated the novels into a nearby saddlebag. As she and Cadance headed towards the exit, they noticed two familiar–looking fillies.

_"Wait a minute, what are we DOING here?"  
"And why are we wearing these stupid glasses?"  
"Oh my gosh! We're in... we're in the library! We almost buried ourselves in _books! _Ewwwwwwwwwwww!"  
"Double ewww! My big sister's here a lot. I don't know how she finds his place fun. Quick, let's get out before anypony from school sees us!"_

Twilight's hoof met her forehead. Cadance laughed.

–––

After a hearty late lunch consisting of heaping helpings of hay and apple stew, Twilight relaxed. She marveled at the clouds passing her by every few seconds as the wind whipped past her face and through her mane.

Though technically on the receiving end of a free sky tour on Cadance's back, she knew she still had a part to play. She diligently kept her end of the bargain by making sure dessert was taken care of, in the form of two levitating ice cream cones. Both were laced with structural integrity spells to prevent their contents from flying off into oblivion. "So, have you decided where you're going for your honeymoon?"

"I was wondering when that was going to come up." Cadance grinned. "Shining and I have decided on a complete change from Canterlot. And sorry, but that's truly all you're going to get out of me until the inevitable newspaper headlines." She scoffed. "Honestly, end up born with a horn and wings and it seems only one city in the world will give you a moment's peace."

"Well, it's not every day royalty makes itself known outside of Canterlot, right?"

"Actually, that'd be where you're mistaken. We get out quite a bit. We simply disguise ourselves so as not to be noticed. It allows us to witness the state of our people without drawing too much attention." Cadance chuckled. "Celestia in particular is quite fond of this practice––when she's not soaking in the limelight, anyway."

Twilight gasped. "Really? I never thought of that! So... why not do that this time, too?"

"Because pulling that off takes _work_, and this is a _vacation_." She slowed her flight, smiling back to her sister–in–law. "Fuel up?"

"Huh?" Twilight looked perplexed for a second. "Oh, of course! Got it!" She floated one of the ice cream cones in front of Cadance, who took several long licks.

"Mmmmm, _that's_ the stuff. Okay, off we go, then! Still in this direction?"

Twilight nodded. "Yep! We're almost there."

"Got it. So why _are_ we flying this far out, anyway?"

Twilight's mind flashed to a thunderstorm. "Something I need to check on." Less than a minute later, she pointed. "There it is!"

"I see it. Prepare for touchdown, Twilight."

Cadance did a slow spiral and landed at the edge of a brilliant–green meadow. It stretched on forever behind them, while ending abruptly in front of them with a breathtaking view of a rocky valley.

"Canterlot Cliffs. It's been so long." Twilight stepped off and looked around. "I used to come here whenever I needed time to myself. To study, to read, to think, to get away from all the other ponies." Her head lowered. "Even family when I thought I needed to. For some reason, nopony ever found out about me and this place." She gave Cadance a knowing look. "Except for one. Always wondered about that."

Cadance padded the soft grass with her hooves, looking apprehensive. Twilight appeared oblivious, but otherwise happy, even peaceful.

"Gosh, it hasn't changed a bit." Twilight walked amongst the sparse amount of trees which dotted the landscape. Their leaves gave off shuffling sounds in the breeze. "I used to read under that tree. And write under that one! And, uh..." She sheepishly pointed to one last tree. "...hit that with one magical bolts a lot. I wonder if trees can hear apologies–"

"Twilight?"

"Huh?" The unicorn started as she felt Cadance sidle against her, slowly and softly. Their coats brushed against each other, warm and ticklish as they met. One sniff left Twilight with a momentary craving for strawberries. "Cadance? What's the matter?"

"Oh... don't mind me, Twilight. It's just that I'm realizing your brother was right. And it relieves me so. Hearing you speak like this tells me that all in Canterlot is truly back as it should be."

"You mean with the threat of the changelings past?"

Cadance hesitated before replying. "Yes, Twilight. I... have a confession to make."

Curiosity and apprehension melded as Twilight pressed on. "What is it?"

Cadance looked out, past the cliffs. "It's about how I was captured in the first place. When we were reunited back in the caves, do you remember how I cowered?"

Twilight nodded. "I do. I also remember how I didn't do much to help put you at ease. Sorry about that." Her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the incident. "I was just so _angry_, I_–_"

"No, it's okay. Chrysalis knew exactly what she was doing. You played your part as I did mine, with her pulling all of our strings." Cadance took a deep breath. "Changelings aren't mind readers, Twilight. They're _heart_–readers. They take the form of one they sense your heart having a special place for. Shining Armor is near and dear to me, but a lot of that happened in thanks to you. And that's not even taking our own history into account."

"Wait, you mean..." Twilight felt a knot slowly growing in her heart. Her next words came out no stronger than a whisper. "...she took _my form_?"

Cadance nodded. "I think she wanted to use somepony whose double she knew she wouldn't run into for a while. You met me at my dwellings, out of nowhere, early one morning. Fed me a story about being there to visit Celestia, but wanting to catch up with me first." She shook her head. "Let me tell you, I was overjoyed. It was only then I realized just how terribly I'd missed your company." She brushed her head against Twilight's.

Twilight returned the gesture, and felt Cadance relax. "It's all right. I'm creeped out by her, but flattered by you. Please, continue. Don't worry about me."

"I have to. Job description and all that. But thank you." Cadance stepped away and paced as she continued her story. "We went into the city, just like today. However, each place we visited, I could feel something was off. You spiked a volleyball. Drew a portrait of a child like a professional. You were all skips, yells and smiles."

"Wait." Twilight gaped. "She gave me _Pinkie Pie's_ personality?"

Cadance chuckled. "Yes, well... I figured life would have changed you, but certainly not to that extent. You also gave the castle a wide berth, and bristled at the mere mention of Celestia, despite your earlier claims.

"So I decided to perform a test. It was evening. I pulled you aside, away from prying eyes, and asked if you wished to go to the library. You declined, telling me that you'd never liked the place. My suspicions were confirmed then and there, and I called you out on it. That's when she overwhelmed me."

Twilight gasped in horror. "What... what did I do to you?"

"Well, I knew it _wasn't_ you by that point. Chrysalis had fed off of so much of my love for you that I was hardly a match for her." She looked at the ground. "It's best left to your imagination. You witnessed what she did to Celestia, same as I."

Twilight took Cadance's advice to the letter. Chills rushed over her as she imagined striking down someone she cared so much for.

The Cadance in her mind then switched to Celestia.

She froze.

Her eyes flashed angrily as she fought the images out of her mind. "That... that _tears it!_ No one uses my body like that! I'm going to make sure I find all of those stupid changelings, wherever they might be hiding–" Twilight noticed Cadance's uneasy fidgeting, and stopped. "Cadance? What is it? What's wrong?"

Cadance looked around. "Well, as you just said, we didn't _defeat_ the changelings. They were merely blown back. I know it's a foolish thought, but..." She prostrated before the unicorn, shivering. "Twilight, I cannot ask for your forgiveness enough. You lent me your trust within seconds in the caves, but I have still been uneasy around you. And I feel infinitely terrible about it."

Twilight took a slow, deep breath in realization. "You said you were relieved. Because the whole time we were catching up, you were scared I might still have been–"

Cadance kept her gaze earthward. "I absolutely understand if your regard for me has diminished or disappeared entirely. Believe me, I know I deserve it."

Twilight shook her head, and raised Cadance's with her hoof. "No, you don't. Neither of us deserved any of this. Given everything you've told me, I'd say you were right to worry. There's nothing to forgive."

Cadance slowly rose to her hooves, her eyes shining. "Truly, Twilight?"

"Absolutely. But don't you see? If the two of us, with the bond we share, are still paranoid about who we are, it can only be worse for everypony else!" It was her turn to look over the cliffs. "I have enough fears in my life to conquer without adding another to the list. So this ends. If not for Canterlot at once, then at least for the two of us, here and now. And..."

She hesitated for a few tense seconds, weighing options in her mind. Finally, she turned around, planted her hooves, and looked straight into Cadance's eyes, her horn gaining luminance.

"...I know just how to prove to you, without any room for doubt, that I'm the real deal."

"How so?"

Twilight willed herself to ignore the slight cracking of her voice. "There's a single memory that the two of us share, right here."

Cadance paused, then stepped back. Her voice was solemn. "Twilight... you don't have to."

"I want to. Please."

Cadance hesitated again before moving in front of Twilight. "Since it's me, it won't just be our memories that are shared. Our hearts will be, too. Are you all right with that?"

Twilight nodded. "Are you?"

Cadance took a deep breath. "Yes. For you, I'm willing to take the risk."

Twilight smiled, betraying the growing sadness in her eyes. "I promise, your trust will be rewarded."

They closed their eyes. Their horns glowed in tandem.

And the weather changed in an instant.

–––

_Gravitational acceleration, multiplied by personal mass... _

The cool night wind howled at high speed, whipping large water droplets towards the eyes of anyone foolish enough to be outdoors. Twilight Sparkle shut the storm out through sheer force of will––coupled with a shielding spell for good measure.

_Divide by a magical resistance of matching force units..._

She reminded herself that she was not about to be stopped. After all, she'd experimented in worse weather. Formulas were furiously scribbled by way of levitating pencil and book.

_Matching force units to be derived from universal unicorn magical index multiplied by concentration level and personal motivation modifiers... _

Her horn emitted a violet light, a lone beacon in the darkness. She looked out over the cliffs, and down, to a thick darkness.

_...this is it, then. Based on my calculations, at any rate. And if it's not, well... karma in action, right?_

Her stomach knotted. Her heart pounded.

For a moment, she hesitated. Then the images flashed in her mind again.

A house in ruins. Broken glass. Pieces of shattered porcelain everywhere. The overpowering smell of charred lumber.

A young filly, disheveled and bruised in several places, lying in front of Twilight. Gasping, barely hanging on to consciousness, struggling to speak.

A mother's cries as she scrambled to the scene. A crowd of unicorns following close behind. All of them taking in the scene, recoiling in initial shock––then realization.

They advanced on Twilight, surrounding her. Anger written on their faces, forgiveness in none of their eyes. No less than thirty voices calling for penance.

Apprehension was promptly replaced with numbness. Twilight looked into the abyss...

...and jumped.

–––

"Celestia... why? Why leave her in that state?"

"Time will heal her."

"Were it anypony else, I could believe that. But we know how Twilight thinks. She's still so young. You would let her suffer like this?"

Princess Celestia retained a stoic gaze and stance through their conversation. Her voice, too, was perfectly level. This was actually a good sign. Celestia always overplayed her emotions, but even more so when she was trying not to show any. Other ponies might have been fooled, but Cadance could always tell.

"We've already gone over this, Cadance. You've told me several times that she wishes to be 'just like me.' This is the greatest lesson she can learn in that regard. Sometimes you make hard decisions. Sometimes they turn out to be mistakes. Sometimes those decisions fail you, and in turn, you fail those you wished to help."

"And that's exactly what she needs to hear from you. You've lived with such anguish for _centuries!_ Right now she thinks she's the only pony in the world with the capacity to mess up. You're the perfect pony to prove otherwise!"

The words appeared to reach Celestia, who stood stock still for several moments. Suddenly, she shivered, and turned to one side.

"I'm not a perfect _anything,_ Cadance."

The surprise of seeing Celestia's new disposition was more than enough to cool Cadance down. She stepped in front of the elder princess, and placed an emphatic hoof on her cheek.

"Nopony's asking you to be, 'Tia. She's run away. Her family's worried. You're her mentor. Her hero. _Please,_ go see her. Bring her back."

The two winged unicorns locked eyes. A few seconds was all it took for Cadance to see the unending sorrow she herself had alluded to minutes earlier.

"No, Amore. As earnestly as she looks up to me? All I will do is remind her of her failure. _My_ presence would crush her."

Celestia narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit. Cadance's widened in response.

"I understand."

Cadance left the throne room, galloped through the halls, and flew out of the castle faster than she thought she ever could. She flew above its highest tower, and surveyed the kingdom, with exactly one question on her mind.

_Okay. I'm a grieving and unstable unicorn who's just almost done the unthinkable. Also, I have a conscience. Where would I be?_

Hovering in the sky, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Waves of emotion approached her from every angle, from every pony in Canterlot. She sifted through them until she encountered a very faint, very _familiar_ feeling.

From the north.

_Where nopony would ever find me._

She concentrated harder in its direction, until her horn and heart received more familiar pangs. Pangs of a pain more intense than she remembered it ever being, in all her years of foalsitt–

_Oh no._

Cadance took off at top speed. As she flew over the northern forests, the warm night's humidity gave way to rain. Winds followed soon after, growing harsher with time.

The rain fell faster and harder, soaking her body and making her wings heavier. The wind pushed against her whenever it could, skewing her course and distracting her with chills. Crashes of thunder rolled in from behind.

Cadance ignored it all. Using magic would only slow her down further, and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

She hoped to heaven that her guess was correct.

–––

_Wind resistance? I can't believe I forgot about that!_

She was still falling.

Canterlot Cliffs had a bottom, that much Twilight knew, but it was impossible to see in the present light.

_I'll have to intensify my field to compensate––but not too much, or the impact'll still make it not matter! I don't have much time..._

The numbness in her heart returned. Her eyes closed as the last of her resolve dissipated.

_...no. It's better this way._

Just as her personal light illuminated a large rocky patch, she slowed to a stop in midair. Feeling the slight strain, she opened her eyes, mildly surprised that she still could.

Soon, Twilight was pulled back up to the cliff's edge, and she saw the face of her savior. Cadance stood there, staring at Twilight with a constant and unchanging expression of pity.

The numbness was gone, and it suddenly felt silly to have ever had it. In its place, however, was a crawling fear clutching at Twilight's chest that felt even worse.

"I guess you've heard what happened by now."

Cadance nodded.

"I know what this might look like. And maybe... maybe it sort of is. It's just... everypony keeps telling me I'm gifted. Special. Destined for great things, all that stuff." She sniffed. "And every day I prove them wrong. Every day, in spite of all my studying, I mess up yet another spell. Things explode. Ponies get hurt. They've got it all wrong! I'm not special. I'm a jinx."

Cadance's expression softened, but she stayed silent.

"Cadance, you're a princess. You've got tons of magical ability. Can you fix me? I'm tired of letting everypony down. I'm tired of them being afraid of me."

Cadance shook her head.

Twilight's face fell. Her legs felt like jelly as she tried, and failed, to walk. "You've got to! Or maybe Princess Celestia can? _Please,_ everypony hates me, I _have_ to change, I–"

Cadance interrupted Twilight with a voice steeped in sympathy.

"Only you can change yourself."

Twilight's heart sank completely. Her lips trembled, and her vision became a watery blur. Her legs lost the last of their ability to support her, forcing her to her knees. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, in a desperate attempt to prevent the dam from bursting completely.

It proved futile.

She felt Cadance's right wing envelop her body as she shivered and shook, only partly from the cold. A set of front legs followed suit––and with a single tug, Twilight was being cradled in her old foalsitter's lap.

Twilight only remembered ending up in Cadance's lap whenever she cried. She also remembered sometimes doing so on purpose just to get the chance.

The irony was not lost on her.

–––

The storm was gone.

The stray tears lining Twilight's eyes lingered. Seeing this, Cadance mimicked her embrace from years past.

"I heard your thoughts. I had an inkling of what you had been going through on that day, but I had no idea just how bad things were. I'm not sure you should have gone quite so far for me, Twilight, but I thank you for it."

"You were right, too. I felt like the only pony to ever make a mistake. I'm glad to know those looking after me knew better. I sure didn't." Twilight sniffed, and hugged Cadance harder. "But don't feel bad. I brought it up to remind you who I am, and how much I love you. If I'd needed to, I would have gone even further."

"Shhhh," said Cadance as she felt Twilight shake against her frame. "Memories are the past. They can't hurt us, so long as we learn from them."

"That's just the thing. I'm not sure I _have_ learned." Twilight pulled back, and rubbed her eyes. "We beat the changelings, but not without me letting so many of you down. My form was used to deceive you. And I saw you and Luna tending to Celestia last night. I feel so... _responsible_ for all of it. I know it's silly! I know there were things I could never have helped." She closed her eyes. "But I just don't like living with failure. _Any _failure. I never have."

Cadance traced the end of one hoof along Twilight's cheek, and wiped away a tear streak. "Nopony does. Celestia's no different. But she had to for a thousand years before you helped solve her biggest problem."

"Cadance..."

The pink mare leaned close. "There are things even she fears, Twilight. And she will do whatever she thinks is necessary to make sure those things never come to pass."

"Things such as?"

"I wish I knew. I can always feel _when_ there are weights on Celestia's heart, but she completely refuses to be specific." She rolled her eyes. "And Luna's the eternal tease..."

Twilight wiped her eyes. "Well, whatever it is, I'd help her face it. She's done so much for me, as have you. I'm going to miss you so much once I go back to Ponyville."

Cadance laughed. "Oh, Twilight. You speak as if my job's over."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still young, Twilight, but you're getting older. As a filly, your friends were books, which you grew to love as a part of your life. As a young mare, your friends are now other ponies. Which I'm quite glad happened, because..." She paused before adding, "...you do remember my full name, yes? 'Mi _Amore_ Cadenza?'"

"Well, _yes_, but... wait." Twilight's face flushed crimson. "You don't mean..."

A telltale twinkle appeared in Cadance's eyes. "Sooner or later somepony's going to trot into your life, and you won't be able to stop thinking about them even when you try. When that happens, come find me."

"I..." Cadance winked, and Twilight flushed hotly before relaxing in her grip once more. "...you _are_ the best foalsitter I could ever have asked for."

"I was also your _only_ foalsitter, Twilight."

"Nope, nuh uh, not quite true! There were a few times you fell sick and my parents had to find a replacement. Remember Corny Flake?"

"Corny Flake? Wait, you don't mean... I thought she just had a most unfortunate name! The heiress to the cereal empire who longed to become a comedian?"

"Are you kidding? She was _so bad!_ I mean, she never got breakfast right! Always used too much milk. Never understood that..."

–––

A dark mare watched the two from high above. Her horn glowed, and the moon rose high into the sky.

Princess Luna headed towards Canterlot Castle, mentally preparing herself for her nightly duties. What she had just learned refused to leave her mind.

She hadn't meant to listen in. She hadn't meant to see anything. But she had been unable to help herself the second Twilight and Cadance shared their memories. The same held true for last night as well.

If only Twilight and Celestia knew how alike they truly were.

And if the former's dreams as of late were any indication, Luna knew she would have to be on her guard.


	4. Mad World

Twilight Sparkle hadn't run this fast since she was a filly.

She rounded the spiral stairs of Canterlot Castle, gasping and desperate, until she reached her library workshop. Her chest heaved and hurt from the nonstop running, but she pushed it aside to concentrate on the task at hand.

They'd called her mad. They'd said she was depraved. They'd said she was messing with powers beyond her reach.

Unfortunately, for once, it seemed that "they" were right.

Wasting no time, she willed several books off of the massive shelves. They opened and spun around her. Twilight's eyes were lightning, moving across several turning pages in mere seconds. Her mind moved almost as frantically.

_It should have worked, it should should have worked, it should have worked! None of this should have happened! I checked everything! I dotted my Is, crossed all the Ts, carried all the ones, seriously what _happened_ here–_

"There she is!" she heard a voice cry out from the hallway.

_Oh no._

She spun around to see four ponies with very stern faces looking back at her––and blocking the entrance.

"Twilight! _There_ you are! Honestly, so many dreadful staircases, just to find you!"

"Ain't no runnin' from us now, girl."

"R–Rarity! Rainbow, Fluttershy, A–A–Applejack!" Twilight backed away, then stopped. "Wait. Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Rarity's expression turned from grim to solemn. "When things got serious, so did she."

The others lowered their heads.

Twilight gasped. "_No._"

"_Yes._ Yet in the end, it was all in vain!" Rarity's teeth gritted for a split second. "Twilight, what made you think you could control those things?"

"I _wasn't_ trying to control them!" Twilight huffed, and opened one of her workbooks to a page for them to see. "Well, not completely. But look! My research shows that the duplication properties of parasprites could be an excellent way to convert and recycle energy! All that was needed was to have them take up less space, and my new nanosprites should have been able to–"

"Twilight?" Applejack tapped her hoof. "Now, I admit I ain't exactly a fancy–schmancy magi–scientist, but do y'all _know_ what 'nano' means?"

"Nano? Yeah. Y'know. Little. Tiny. Mini." Twilight broughht her hooves close together.

Applejack waked onto the terrace. "Uh–huh. Thought so. Learned the word in Manehatten myself so anyways _how in the ever–lovin' tarnation do y'all explain THAT?"_

The gathered ponies looked outside. A giant blue fuzzball flew above ground, knocking over trees, causing thunderous crashes, all without even noticing. It flew until it hovered over downtown Canterlot, kicking up high–speed winds with its wings.

Fluttershy shrank back. "I–I–It caught up with us!"

Then it touched down, and things got even worse.

–––  
"Polaris"  
A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfiction  
Part 4: "Mad World"  
by Bookish Delight, 2012–2013  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

The impact could be felt even in the castle tower. Unicorns below screamed as their homes were destroyed in an instant. The royal guard sprang into action, both to help the populace and fight the threat. However, those who attempted the latter were ironically swatted without a second thought.

"Guess that's my cue." Rainbow Dash flew off of the terrace.

"Don't let it eat anything!" said Twilight. "It'll just get bigger!"

"Yeah, we learned that real quick back in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at Twilight. "Back when there _was_ a Ponyville."

She was off in a flash––and in seconds, the remaining ponies were able to see Rainbow Dash flying circles around the giant parasprite, while a newly arrived Shining Armor, on the ground, put up a shield to contain both it and the heroic pegasus.

It worked for all of two seconds. With a turn of its body and a single flap of a wing, the giant parasprite burst through the shield, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. Pegasus and unicorn were knocked back several city blocks.

"_Shining Armor! Rainbow Dash!_" Twilight yelled out the window, then turned around, snapping back to action. She went back to her pile of books, and speed–read through several hundred more pages in seconds. "Come on, come on... _there!_ I've got it!"

"Got what?" said Rarity.

"An antidote!"

"Antidote? _Now?_ Way to be hours late to the party!"

"Berate me later! Especially if this _doesn't_ work!" From the terrace's perch, she fired a spiraling beam from her horn which hit the parasprite square in its gaping mouth. Twilight kept her beam constant as the parasprite resisted, and pushed her backwards. "Brace me, guys! It's fighting me!"

Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack took hold of Twilight's sides and rear, and pushed. With their help, Twilight's forced retreat stopped, and they all kept pushing until that force gave, and the resistance ended, with a _pop_. The parasprite glowed violet all over, shrank to normal size, then popped out of existence.

"Well," said Rarity, her voice frosty. "Excellent work."

Twilight slumped and sighed. "But way too late."

At that moment, Rainbow Dash landed back on the terrace and in front of Twilight. She was littered with bruises, out of breath, and sported a coat that was as frazzled as her current disposition.

Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Oh, so you finally managed to stop it. Great job." She sneered._ "Jinx."_

Applejack held up a hoof. "Now, Rainbow, let's not go a–usin' the J–word again–"

_"No!"_ Rainbow Dash shook her head furiously. "No, no, _no!_ Do _you_ know what it's like to have hundreds of ponies counting on you to save them, but _not_ being able to? Of _course_ not. You're the one who originally thought it'd be a laugh to make _fun of_ wanting to be a hero! Don't think I've forgotten."

Twilight didn't answer, instead lowering her head even more.

The blue pegasus continued her tirade, stepping forward, backing Twilight towards the edge. "That giant parasprite made short work of Ponyville in no time flat! If Pinkie hadn't been there, I don't know what... what I... _aaaaargh!_" With a high–pitched, tear–filled yell, Rainbow tackled Twilight, tumbling the two of of the terrace.

_"Rainbow! Twilight!"_ the other three ponies screamed as the two fell and landed on the courtyard below. Only a cushioning spell at the last second from Twilight saved them both. Rainbow Dash didn't seem to care in the slightest. Instead she picked Twilight up by her sides with both front hooves.

"I don't even have to go to Ponyville to show you how you've messed up! Look at _this_ place! Demolished again! I was _here_ when you made that faulty magic reactor! And again when you put everypony under that slow–motion spell! That last one especially was _pure torture_."

"I–I apologized publicly for all of those mishaps, though," Twilight said, her voice meek as a kitten.

"Apologies, schmologies. When will you get it? You used to _help_ ponies! Now all you are is Equestria's mad magician! All harm and no good! _You're not worth keeping around anymore!_"

The words echoed through the courtyard far better than Twilight would have liked. By this time, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy had caught up to them. Twilight looked their way. "You guys feel the same?"

Applejack sighed. "Sugarcube, I..." She stopped herself. "...no. You don't get called that anymore. Because of you, we don't have a Sweet Apple Acres anymore. Worse'n that... we don't even have a Ponyville anymore!"

Rarity shook her head. "Carousel Boutique was destroyed in a blink."

Fluttershy sniffed. "All my animal friends... gone before I even knew what happened."

"The Wonderbolts saw everything, Twilight. _Everything!_ They tried to help!_ Now they're gone too!_" And again Rainbow Dash tackled Twilight, causing the two to roll across the castle courtyard until they met a gathered crowd of ponies. Twilight recognized some of them as Canterlot citizens––and others as Ponyville residents.

The crowd stared at her. Murmurs sounded from among them.

_"Twilight Sparkle? She's always been a troublemaker. What'd she do this time?"  
"That giant parasprite that just decked us? That was her."  
"No way! Seriously?"  
"Yeah, a bunch of them just wasted Ponyville, too."  
"Just 'cause she's got Celestia on a leash, she thinks she can do whatever she wants!"_

Through the crowd stepped a beige bespectacled mare, looking nearly as disheveled as Rainbow Dash. "Twilight... is this true? Are you really the one responsible for the giant parasprite?"

Twilight's voice cracked. "M–Mayor Mare? I–"

Mayor Mare shivered. "I'd never been so terrified in all my life. Why would you do this to us? Were we nothing but welcoming when you came to live in our town? W–was there something I could have done better? I just don't understand."

_"It was an accident!"_ Twilight cried. "I was just trying to make things better for everypony! For Equestria as a whole! I–"

_"Twilight Sparkle!" _

The heavens nearly shook with the sound of her name.

Sunlight flooded the courtyard. The temperature, however, didn't change. Princess Celestia appeared from the stratosphere, and landed in the midst of the crowd, directly in front of her student.

She looked around at her city. Her eyebrows furrowed.

That was all Twilight needed to see.

"P–P–Princess Celestia? Please, d–don't worry. I can fix this like all the others! I promise! Well, it'd probably go faster with your help, but either way, things can be back to normal before you know it! We can restore Canterlot, and Ponyville, and everywhere else! Right?"

Twilight smiled weakly while searching Celestia's eyes for that telltale spark of forgiveness she always saw.

She didn't see it this time.

"Right?" She blinked, searched again. Nothing. Celestia remained stoic, and for the first time, Twilight felt the first tinges of fear creeping towards her heart.

The winged unicorn shook her head. "Twilight Sparkle, you've done so much for me, and for Equestria, already. But even those scales can be tipped. I hoped this day would never come, but we have reached an imbalance which I'm afraid I can no longer abide."

Twilight took a step back. "Princess Celestia? W–what do you mean?"

"It means that there is such a thing as being too dedicated to your studies. It means that there is such a thing as abuse of power, even with good intentions. It means, Twilight, that I agree with your friends."

Twilight shuddered. "_No!_ They're wrong! They're all wrong! I just need more time! Just once more chance! Equestria will thank me once I get this right! They'll see!"

Celestia shook her head again.

"No, Twilight. They won't."

Twilight froze. The fear now touched the tips of her heart, and crept even further as Celestia continued her denouncement.

"I've turned a blind eye for longer than I care to admit, but today I must face facts." The princess closed her eyes and slowly shook her head in dismay. _"You_ are the greatest mistake I've made in thousands of years––one that I made in my rush to undo another. It appears the cycle will never end until I do so myself, the only way I know how."

Twilight's eyes widened, tears welling up within them. "I'm a mistake?" she whispered.

"Elements of Harmony, arise." Celestia's voice was smothered in sorrow.

"Wait." Twilight gaped. "What?"

Six multicolored jewels appeared in front of Celestia, and swirled around her. Twilight felt their magic touch her, but not in their usual, empowering fashion. They were working against her, fighting her, _smothering_ her. No matter how much she tried to fight back, she was completely helpless, even with her considerable power.

"Y–you can't do this!" Twilight cried as she realized the futility of the situation. "I was only trying to help! I've always only been trying to help!"

Twilight felt herself levitating off of the ground. For brief moments, she was eye–level with the Princess, remained silent while looking away.

She struggled in midair. Nothing changed. She tried to cast spells. She rose _faster_.

"Twilie?"

Her brother had arrived, and Twilight's heart leapt at her final sign of hope. "Shining Armor! _Help! _Make Celestia stop!"

Shining Armor looked at his sister, then at Celestia, and quickly put two and two together. "Princess, what are you doing? This is going too far!"

He moved to act, but Celestia placed a hoof on his shoulder, reopened her eyes, and looked into his. He was complacent in an instant.

The entire crowd of ponies was, in fact, simply willing to let it all happen, Twilight realized. Everyone present was perfectly willing to let her be banished.

Nopony on her side. Complete loneliness. A centuries–old legend sprang to mind, and for the first time in her life, Twilight truly and fully understood how _both_ of its protagonists must have felt.

She struggled one last time, and tried every counteractive spell she knew. Unfortunately, fighting ancient relics of untold magical power and a princess of the same was a laughable effort at best. She gave up, curling herself into a ball.

_I'm sorry,_ her mind chanted. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt anypony. But it just kept happening. Every time I tried to stop it, it just kept getting worse, I..._

The creeping fear, the terror and sadness, took over her heart completely, and she broke down into silent tears as her mind's voice repeatedly echoed a single sentiment.

_...I'm sorry for ever being alive!_

–––

It was cold. Cold everywhere.

Twilight wasn't sure how much time had passed before she opened her eyes again, but when she did, she saw exactly what she expected: a starry void, all around her. She was still floating in a single direction––and wouldn't you know it, the moon wasn't far off.

As she approached the large, gray mass, she trembled. She'd be trapped within its confines for who knew how long, with the opportunity to plead her case long past. She would have started sobbing again, if not for the sight of a blue winged unicorn rushing up to meet her.

"Twilight," she heard her say. "Please, look at me."

Twilight did so, looking straight in her eyes––and the unicorn appeared to recoil in shock. Twilight did as well, once they were close enough for her to see a few pieces of telltale black armor.

"_Nightmare Moon?_ No!" With a shriek, Twilight instinctively attempted to move away. She got absolutely nowhere, merely swimming in space for her troubles. "Y–you're not going to take me!"

Her horn's light pulsated erratically, sending off repeated magical bursts everywhere around herself with no reason or direction––explosive fireworks which lit up the starscape. A few of these stray light shows made it to Nightmare Moon, who protected herself from them with a field which looked to require barely a thought for her to raise.

"_Calm thyself, Twilight Sparkle!_" Nightmare Moon's voice boomed as she flew closer. "You have done nothing wrong, now or ever. You are in the middle of a delusion! Fight it! Set yourself free!"

"What? No way! _You're all the crazy ones!_" Twilight cried, the fireworks intensifying and increasing in frequency. The second she saw the dark pony advance, she tried getting away again. After still not getting much of anywhere, she simply re–curled into a ball, all shivers and sniffles.

_W–why... why does everypony hate me?_

The fireworks ceased, leaving only Twilight's trembling voice.

_Why does Princess Celestia hate me? Is it really because of my magic? I've only done my best to please her my whole life! Where did I mess up? What does she want from me? What does Equestria want from me?_

Nightmare Moon stopped where she was, shaking her head with a sigh, and a mental reply of her own.

_Oh, Twilight. It truly is worse than I thought. How long have you kept all of this bottled inside? And worse... how long has my sister allowed you to?_

If Twilight had heard her, she didn't let on that she did. No reply was made outside of further cowering.

_Very well, then. I may still be learning myself, but this may at last be the correct time..._

The dark princess cleared her throat, then opened her mouth.

This time, instead of booming words, or even soft ones... sweet, dulcet notes escaped instead. A beautiful song, its melody both familiar and foreign, poured forth from Nightmare Moon's lips until Twilight's shivers and shakes slowly ebbed, and she eventually worked up the nerve to peek out from her position.

The second she did so, she saw the dark winged unicorn smile and nod through her performance. Moonlight swirled around the both of them, taking them out of infinite space and into a lush, colorful yard.

Twilight gasped at the scene of tranquility before her. Fireflies were the garden's source of luminance; petals flew about with abandon. The smell of roses, lilies and daisies, lilacs and grass, combined together into a most heavenly of scents she had never experienced even when visiting Fluttershy's grounds in Ponyville.

The mist cleared, and she could finally see Nightmare Moon for who she really was. Her stature was smaller. The armor was gone. Her eyes twinkled benevolently as opposed to sparking with electric menace.

Her fear slowly draining, Twilight shakily rose and explored, with nopony doing anything to stop her. Instead the song continued, syrup in her ears––an ability Twilight had never suspected the Moon Princess of possessing. It served as a background piece as Twilight explored her flora–laden surroundings their entirety.

She returned as the song's final notes were sung, and looked up at the winged unicorn's navy visage. "Princess Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, Twilight. It is I."

Twilight looked around. "The castle gardens?"

"It was the closest place I could think of. And the best, considering the n–" Luna stopped herself. "The bad dream you were having."

Twilight held her hoof to her shaking head. "Ugh. One of the worst. I don't even know if I can describe it without going crazy again." She looked back up at Luna again with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry. You should be guarding the night instead of having to check on me."

The smallest of smiles crossed Luna's muzzle. "It is all right. Both are responsibilities I quite enjoy. In fact, I do not mind doing both at once. For instance, your dream? Descriptions are not needed. I know every single detail."

Twilight's eyes went wide. "You do?"

Luna extended a hoof. "I hope that by now, I have proven that I mean no harm. Twilight Sparkle, will you take a tour with me?"

Twilight took a deep breath and gathered her nerves. It was the least she owed Luna for everything that had just happened, she reasoned. "Okay."

A dark blue aura surrounded Twilight as she was gently levitated and placed on Luna's back. With a spread of her wings, and a mighty yet graceful push, Luna took flight, out of the garden, and above the castle.

It wasn't long before the two were slowly coasting over Canterlot skies. At this height and time of night, Twilight noticed, there wasn't much to hear except the sound of the passing breeze. She decided to take advantage of this by keeping their conversation going.

"Your singing voice is absolutely lovely."

"Thank you."

"Why haven't I at least heard of it before?"

Luna hesitated for a long while before replying. "The lessons you helped me learn during my trip to Ponyville stuck with me. For months I attempted to 'tone myself down,' so to speak. But even with my sister's aid, it wasn't going very well. So I returned to observe you further."

"But I never saw you," said Twilight.

"Disguised, naturally," said Luna with a quick wink. "Eventually I also noticed you and your friends' penchants for breaking out into song every so often. Usually, when you do, it infectiously spreads to others. The pink one especially appears to be able to brighten your entire village with her voice."

Twilight giggled. She'd remembered that day. She'd actually went out and bought reading earmuffs that very afternoon.

"I could never figure out exactly why, but I did happen upon another epiphany observing it. Is song not the _ultimate_ form of voice control? If I could pull it off, then what _couldn't_ I? I began practicing during free and lonesome moments––of which I have few. Still, the result is what you have heard." Luna paused. "I, um, do hope it was satisfactory. I've ever sung in front of another before. Not even my sister."

"Beyond satisfactory, Princess," said Twilight. "And it shows. You already seem in so much more control of your speech. I hope that one day, all of Equestria is able to hear what I heard in that garden."

Luna smiled. "Well, it may be a while yet before I serenade our world, but I thank you all the same. For the compliment... and everything you've done for me. Have I done so lately?"

"Well, not lately, but you don't have to."

"On the contrary. I can never do so enough times." Luna sighed, and they rounded the town border from above. "A thousand years, consumed by a force of pure hatred, unable to do anything about it. Believe me when I say that it's a slow pain that eats away at you, and the only time I ever considered my own potential lifespan a curse. For myself, and those who love me."

Twilight stayed silent for some moments before daring to ask, "The story of how you became Nightmare Moon... are the legends true?"

"How I became so consumed with jealousy towards the constant worship given my sister that I was easily corrupted? Sadly, yes. Unfortunately, the legends make me out to be far more majestic than I truly was." She scoffed. "I _wish_ I'd allowed myself to be corrupted because of something as natural as envy. But I'm afraid matters on my part were far more petty."

"What do you mean?"

Luna stopped where she was. Twilight looked down. They were currently hovering over Canterlot's exact center. "Listen right now, Twilight. What do you hear?"

Twilight did the best she could, but in the end came up with, "Nothing. Maybe a couple of ponies enjoying themselves in a local tavern, but at this height... those might just be bugs."

"I can take a lack of worship. I could even take being cursed if need be, or not being purposefully ignored. But _silence_... abject silence is enough to drive anypony mad if exposed to it for long enough." She closed her eyes, and the night breeze let forth a muted whistle. "So far gone, so _lost in myself _I eventually became, that I told myself I was willing to become Nightmare Moon simply because hearing the laments of my subjects at least meant I would still be _hearing_ them."

Twilight gaped. "How awful! I'm so sorry."

"Do not weep for me, Twilight. It was one of many silly decisions borne of a lack of self–confidence. And the problem didn't go away simply once I was freed of her influence. As I resumed my nightly guardian duties, I was challenged with finding a solution all by myself. After much meditation, I indeed found it."

Luna flapped her wings, soaring moonward. As they both were bathed in alabaster light, her horn shone with a contrasting navy glow which, once bright enough, wrapped itself around a startled Twilight's horn.

"What?" said a startled Twilight . "Luna, I–"

Luna simply held up a hoof. "_Now _listen."

Twilight closed her eyes, concentrating on the new magical aura surrounding her own.

_"And stay out, y'no–good varmints! But only after y'all apologize for tryin' to make my family look so bad!"  
"A show dedicated entirely to my designs? In Manehatten's Central Park? I... I don't know what to say..."  
"Thanks, everypony! As Cloudsdale's new mayor, I promise to make sure the rest of Equestria always knows just how awesome we are. And to help with that, my first act is the announcement of a worldwide race!"_

Twilight stopped as she realized. "They're... I'm listening to..."

Luna smiled with satisfaction. "Indeed. Ponies do not become inactive simply because of their nightly slumber rituals. In fact, upon partaking of them, they simply enter a different world of their own creation. Therefore, as Princess and guardian of the moon and night respectively, I have taken it upon myself to stand watch over their nightly journeys."

"A dream guardian..." Twilight looked at Luna with a feeling of awe she hadn't experienced in quite some time. "...I never would have imagined."

And for once, Twilight could see Luna fluster every so slightly. "T–thank you, Twilight. I..." She snapped back to attention just as quickly. "Hold, Twilight. I sense an emergency."

"An emergency? Where?" Twilight just barely remembered to hang on as the Moon Princess took off at top speed. "Wait. You're going back towards the castle?"

"I think we've both learned by now that dream emergencies can happen anywhere." Luna stopped in front of one of the castle bedrooms, where Twilight could see a white unicorn tossing, turning, and sweating besides.

"Shining Armor!" she said with a gasp. "What's going on? I have to help him!"

"And help him you shall. Due to the nature of the dream I'm sensing, I do think it's best that you are the one who intervenes."

"W–wait, _me?_ Intervene?" Her voice crept to a whisper. "You mean, inside of his–"

"Yes," Luna said as sparkles covered them both. "I will provide the magic you need... so that you may provide the hope he needs."

And before Twilight had time to ask questions, her reality was swirling away once more.

She only hoped she was prepared well enough for what lay on the other side.


	5. Equestrian of the Battlefield

_"Everypony, remain calm so as to allow our fair city to be efficiently defended!"_

Even given its volume, Shining Armor's request fell on deaf ears. Unicorn citizenry either shivered in corners, or ran in all directions in an attempt to make themselves scarce from the chaos that was downtown Canterlot.

Meanwhile armored pegasi flew about, combating household objects which had become animate––brooms, mops, pantries, and even ovens which had learned to put their super–heating abilities to malicious use.

A squadron of fifty unicorns, led by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, rushed to the scene of greatest commotion. While weary from preventing casualties for the past hour, they were still fueled by adrenaline granted through the will to prevent even more.

And at that scene, they found the source of the chaos––quite literally, in fact.

–––

"Discord! It _is_ you! I didn't believe it at first," said Shining Armor. He looked around. "Even when Celestia told me the legends of your handiwork."

"Understandable. The legends tend to lie," Discord replied, flashing a smile. "They understate _everything._" He looked around as well. "Weren't you telling ponies to run for cover during the Nightmare Moon affair?" He pointed towards a crumbled statue. "I was watching from my perch. Looks like they're good learners."

"Tactical error," said Shining Armor. "Not mine, but I'll own up to it. Just like I've owned up to the task of making sure you leave Equestria alone!"

"What?" For a few moments, Discord looked puzzled. "Aha! I get it! You must be the captain of the royal guard this time around! Oh, Celestia always goes for the heroic ones––and why not? Their ideals are always so _quaint_."

"And your magic is utterly repulsive," said Cadance. "But if you're so fond of it, we'll make sure you get more than you'll ever need! Unicorn brigade, cast at will!"

All unicorns present followed their Princess's orders, and the result was a brilliant sphere of light where Discord stood. It pulsed, it vibrated, and then exploded in a near–blinding flash, forcing all in the vicinity to shield their eyes.

When it was possible to look again, the unicorns did so, only to see Discord blinking, nonplussed. "Well, I'm still waiting," he said.

Shining Armor took a step back. "It _can't_ be!"

"Hmm? Can't be what? What's the matter?" Discord blinked in mock confusion, then gasped. "Oh, that _was_ your offensive! Sorry, I so rarely can tell when it comes to token resistance. Unfortunately, I can't say I'm impressed, much less harmed. In fact, I'm hard–pressed for a response... wait!" He snapped his fingers. "Never mind. I believe I know _exactly_ how to express just what I feel that sorry excuse for an attack deserves."

For a few brief seconds, Shining Armor was at a loss as to the meaning of Discord's words––until he heard a scream from one end of his squad, and then the other. The screams multiplied in number, and after enough time looking frantically in both directions, he was able to discern the cause.

All around him, unicorn soldiers' horns were being forcibly changed into common household flashlights, and made to shine permanently as added insult to injury. Instantly, he raised a shield around the unicorns who were yet to be affected. When he saw, to his horror, that it had no effect, he turned to Cadance. "You've got to go. Get out now."

"What? Absolutely not! Shining–"

"Look. We're out of our league. Discord's got us to rights, and he knows it. All I can do here now is buy us time. If there's anypony with a chance of truly standing against him, it'll be a Princess, or a bearer of the Elements of Harmony." He placed his hooves on her shoulders. "I don't count as either, but _you do._"

Cadance thought it over for exactly three seconds before giving Shining Armor a quick hug and kiss. "I love you always."

"And I you," he said as Cadance vanished from the scene.

–––

"Oh, I do so _love_ playing with royal guard captains," Discord said with a chuckle. "Just in case you were wondering, yes, I _am_ saving you for last. So if you're enjoying watching your entourage fall while under your command, then by all means, feel free to unleash any sort of desperation spells you may have stored––wait." Discord craned his head to the side and looked at the white unicorn's cutie mark. "Curious design, that. What exactly is your name?"

"I am Shining Armor," he said, standing his ground. "Canterlot's first and greatest name in defense."

"Wait. You're a... a _shield pony_?" Discord broke into peals of laughter. "Celestia _has_ changed since my last imprisonment! Nothing personal, really. It's just that her former royal guards used to be utter _attack stallions._" His neck elongated until he was right in Shining Armor's face with a smug grin. "And with good reason. They lasted far longer than you."

Shining Armor growled, his teeth gritting and his horn crackling, in response.

"Oh, my." Discord backed away. "_That's_ the spirit! Show those deep–seated aggressive urges! Sadly, it looks like too little too late. I've already gotten to the rest of your unit." He gestured to the dozens of unicorns, now lying around Shining Armor––twitching, barely conscious, their flashlight–horns still shining in random directions.

With a gasp, Shinng Armor galloped around the borders of the town square, looking further outward. The pegasi were all down as well, their wings subtly replaced by those of chickens. Those who weren't crashing into the sides of houses were in the same twitching state as the unicorns.

His anger ebbed, dismay taking its place. "I've failed, haven't I?"

Discord came up behind him and placed a claw on his back. "Oh, _spectacularly_. But ask yourself: knowing what you do about me, did you honestly think you had a chance of success?"

Shining Armor thought it over. "No. I suppose not."

The second he said those words, he lowered his head––and from muzzle to tail, the whole of his body lost its defining color. A gray–tinted Shining Armor stared back up at Discord with wide and empty eyes.

Discord cackled at his handiwork. "Oh, goody! It still works! Well, if nothing else, watching your failure was most amusing, but I can't drag this out all day. I've got more important ponies to utterly demoralize. Sayonara, Shining Armor! Heh––a little word humor there."

Shining Armor watched Discord point at his horn, and sighed in resignation. After all, it always ended up like this. He braced himself for the pain, knowing that at least it would only last a few moments before–

Purple lightning burst from between them at that moment, revealing a single unicorn when it cleared––not to mention a sight for Shining Armor's sore eyes.

Twilight Sparkle had arrived.

And the fire in her eyes was as intense as the determination written on her face.

–––  
"Polaris"  
A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfiction  
Part 5: "Equestrian of the Battlefield"  
by Bookish Delight, 2012–2013  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

"Eh?" Discord shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Wait. I left you wandering around a maze. How are you here?"

"I hate to agree with him," said Shining Armor, "but yeah, Twilie. This isn't normally–"

Twilight cut to the chase. "No, it's not, and that's what I'm counting on. Look, Discord plays a lot of mind games. That's half his power. As long as we don't let him get to us, we've got a chance."

Shining Armor shook his head. "I already know how this goes, Twilight. There's nothing I can do to stop it! Not even with you around!"

"_And certainly not with that attitude!_ This dream doesn't _have_ to play out the same way every time! Not so long as you don't want it to! And _I_ don't want it to, either." She placed her hooves on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Are you willing to trust your sister?"

Shining Armor looked back, seeing in her eyes the hope he'd had just a few minutes ago. She looked so _sure of herself_ right now. What did she know that he didn't?

"Always," he said. "If you can believe, then I guess I can too."

Twilight smiled. "Then let's show this chump what for."

Discord shook his head. "So your final desperation maneuver is believing in yourselves. This has officially gone _beyond_ amusing." He waved his hand over the two...

...to no effect. The both of them stood, side by side, with lights and sparkles swirling around above their heads and growing brighter by the second.

He waved his hand again. Still nothing.

"Wh–... why isn't this working? Where's my beautiful chaos?"

"Sorry to drop this on you so soon, Discord. But where I come from, you've already been defeated!" Twilight's smile grew wider. "And guess who played a part?"

"You're dealing with the combined power of family now, Discord! My sister's no joke..."

The light faded, revealing Shining Armor, color and confidence restored, standing with a glittering shield bubble around himself.

"...and just in case _you_ were wondering, you've made the royal guard _very angry!_"

With that, he charged towards Discord at triple–speed. When the headbutt actually happened, he didn't feel a thing––but judging from the yell he heard, Discord certainly had. The chimera sailed through the air over several yards before landing, hard, on his side.

"Why is this actually hurting me," Discord said in an annoyed monotone. He jumped to his feet. "All right, _fine._ I don't need to take this. I have a schedule to keep. But don't get too comfortable! I'll be back, and then things _really_ get crazy!"

In a blink, he was gone.

–––

The second Discord disappeared, the squad showed signs of recovering. Unicorns, with their horns restored, slowly stirred. Pegasi took tentative, then joyous, flaps back into the skies.

"Shining!" Twilight ran over to her brother. "Are you all right?"

"Twilie..." Shining Armor looked out to the distance. "...I don't know what to say but thanks."

"Thank Princess Luna, too. She guards dreams now, and sent me in to help. I... I had no idea it'd be this bad."

Shining sighed. "Yeah. This happens to me every once in a while. Biggest failure and all that. Brain makes you relive the excitement whether you like it or not."

Twilight sighed as well. "I know what you mean."

Shining Armor shrugged. "Perfectionism runs in the family. You didn't think you were the only one, did you? But hey, thanks to you, I've finally got a scenario where this _could_ have gone well to think about. That'll go a long way to helping me get over this. Thanks, Twilight. And thank Princess Luna for me too."

Twilight beamed. "In that case, I'm happy to help. Especially since I think we are in the same boat."

"That's just it, though. We don't have to be. _You_ don't have to be." He pressed his hooves onto Twilight's shoulders in the same way she had his earlier. "In fact, you should do whatever you can to stop that from happening."

"But I can't!" Twilight shook her head. "I know what it's like to have failed the kingdom now! To have failed everypony! Chrysalis–"

Shining Armor cut her off. "–was defeated in part by me. _I_ finally know what it's like to have _saved_ Canterlot. Would you deny me that?"

Twilight was stricken silent, only able to shake her head in reply.

Shining chuckled. "Heh. Good. But you're still a couple victories up on me, and you know what, sis? I've seen you beat yourself up too much for too long. Now, I've got troops to tend to, and a wife who'll be here any minute with plans to do the same to me. I can take it from here." He winked.

Twilight giggled. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Great. And try to remember what you did tonight, okay? Because believe me––it matters."

Brother and sister shared a hug, as the world around Twilight swirled away, and the former's final words echoed in her mind:

_"You are Twilight Sparkle. That's a fact to be proud of."_

–––

The night returned.

Twilight's vision faded back into focus, and she looked back at Shining Armor through the window. The tossing and turning had stopped, and on his face was a look of peace.

"Well done, Twilight Sparkle," said Luna's voice from in front.

"Thank you Luna. But it wouldn't have been possible without you."

Luna's eyes met hers, flashing with determination. When Twilight looked closer, she could see the moon's light reflecting off of small droplets just under them.

"No need to thank me, Twilight. As mentioned before, this is my responsibility now. Under my watchful gaze, the word 'nightmare' will be banished in all of its forms." Her voice was intense, yet wavering. "This I absolutely vow, now and hereafter."

Twilight met her stare head on. "Luna... they've forgiven you, you know." She wrapped her forelegs around the Moon Princess's neck and shoulders. "I certainly have."

Luna's muscles relaxed as she took off again, and she looked straight ahead. "Most have. Looking into dreams can be a double–edged sword. I know that some still wish to banish me in the worst and most painful ways they can." Luna shivered. "Sometimes I wonder if I'd welcome it. Nopony deserves feel the effects of the curse I became."

_"You're not a curse!"_ Twilight held onto Luna even more tightly. "You said it for yourself. You are Princess Luna. You guard Equestria when it's arguably at its most vulnerable. There is honor in your name, and in your position! But it's up to _you_ to live up to it!"

Luna stopped where she was, allowing Twilight's words to catch up to her, and for Twilight herself to panic as upon realizing she'd just told off royalty. "Th–th–that i–is, i–if you don't m–mind my saying so, I mean, I... _awww._"

Luna simply laughed. This did absolutely nothing to help Twilight's nervousness, until she was levitated off of Luna's back, and into a tender frontal embrace. Twilight looked up into Luna's eyes, then past them, to the moon itself, while savoring the warmth and softness of her coat in the cool of the night.

"P–Princess Luna? I..."

"Thank you, Twilight. From the bottom of my heart. You are welcome to remind me of what you just did as often as you like."

She followed Twilight's gaze to the moon with a sigh.

"Heaven knows I need it."

–––

Their tour of Canterlot finished, Luna and Twilight landed back in the latter's room, with Twilight sitting on the bed and Luna standing beside.

"Princess Luna?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

Twilight fidgeted nervously. "Is it all right if I tell you something I'm... not exactly proud of?"

"We've been doing that all night, if I recall. I would be honored."

"Well... seeing Shining Armor's dream helped me to understand mine, I think. After the changeling invasion? Whenever I didn't have anything else to think about, I would run it back over in my mind. I would always think about what I could have done differently, what I could have had my friends do differently... so that I didn't fail everypony like I did. Princess Celestia charged me to find the Elements of Harmony, which I've done twice already." Twilight shook her head. "But I couldn't this time."

Luna nodded, listening instead of responding, and inviting Twilight to continue.

"I don't know how much your sister told you about my, um, misadventures in learning magic. But I used to always tell myself that maybe all of my screwups were worth it if the magic abilities I gained proved useful in the end. Which they _didn't_ this week. So how long, then, until the ends no longer justify the means? I know if I were your sister, I'd be worried about whether or not Twilight Sparkle was... you know..."

"Still worth the trouble?"

Twilight held in a sniffle. "Exactly."

"Hmmm. An excellent, if sobering question. Twilight?"

"Yes?"

Luna stroked Twilight's mane with one hoof. "I will trust you with one of our greatest secrets. There have been stories told by ponies for centuries about my and Celestia's exploits, both good and otherwise. However, if one were to look more closely at the most popular of those stories, they would realize that nearly all of them take place during either the height of day or night."

"You mean, noon or midnight?"

"Thereabouts, yes." Luna sat next to Twilight on the bed. "As Princesses of our respective astronomical beings, our powers are strongest during the time periods when the ones we represent are active. During the nighttime, Celestia's potential greatly diminishes, and so it is with myself during the day. It was actually best for one of us to retreat while the other took over, so vulnerable were we. Our myriad gifts as pegasus unicorns came with equivalent curses in the name of balance. But circumstances have changed."

"Because of..." Twilight trailed off.

"Yes. Celestia has had a millennium to hone her magical abilities such that she can subsist during both the day and night. I haven't had the luxury yet––and therefore, if you recall, I wasn't _around_ for the changeling invasion. Not only would I not have been much help, I likely would have made an easy hostage besides."

Twilight simply nodded, the memory of Chrysalis overpowering Celestia still fresh in her mind.

"I see you agree. Celestia and I talked about it afterwards and actually chalked it up to good luck. But I'm still one of the heads of the royal house. Meaning, at best, we are in the same boat––but at worst, I have far more to answer for than you." Luna closed her eyes. "No matter how sound the reasons may be, it breaks one's heart to be forced to leave their sister alone to fend for themselves."

Twilight looked down, towards the bedsheets. "I... I never thought of it that way. You must feel even worse about the whole thing than I."

Luna shook her head. "It is not about the degree of remorse we harbor, Twilight, but that we harbor it at all. Our regrets are, in a way, our greatest asset. They express our desire to learn from our mistakes, to make sure that they never happen again. My remorse compels me to ward the curse of Nightmare Moon by any means necessary. Your remorse means that those troublesome dreams you've been having of late will remain forever those––dreams of the past, or a future that will never come to pass. That is, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you become lost in them. That is the sole danger of using your sadness as empowerment, but the danger is great indeed. However, I saw you in your brother's dream. You exuded a confidence that allowed both you and him to overcome a situation that you should never have been able––and he is now better for it. Keep that in mind."

"I... I will," said Twilight.

"Good," said Luna, rising from the bed. "Twilight, my sister may be right... you may be our next and greatest hope. And from the actions and words which I have witnessed tonight, I am inclined to believe her. Thus, from this moment forth I will do my best to assist as she teaches you the secrets of magic."

"Princess Luna!" Twilight gasped with a soft happiness. "Thanks so much."

"Consider the sentiments mutual. After all..." Luna moved closer. The room grew warm, and her cheek gently brushed against Twilight's as she whispered in the young mare's ear. "...there are things you have been teaching me as well. Things beyond mere voice control, and beyond even confidence."

"I have? What sorts of things?"

Luna didn't answer. Instead, she moved the sheets and blanket with her magic, tucking Twilight in. "Good night, Twilight Sparkle."

"I... good night, Princess."

Luna cast one final spell over the bed, sending Twilight into a peaceful sleep in seconds. "And sweet dreams. You, most of all, deserve them."

–––

She'd been in danger before. That was fine with her. She knew it came with the office she held.

She'd been at her wit's end before. Yet she knew, even when you live for millennia, you can always stand to learn new things.

But rarely had Princess Celestia been both of the above, and _powerless_ to boot.

_That_, she hated.

She looked out at her kingdom from her castle's tallest tower––a kingdom which was literally coming apart at the seams in the night. Buildings turned upside down, water turned into strawberry jam, unicorn horns turned into flashlights... she'd laugh if she didn't know that it was all being done in the name of chaos and suffering, and that the cause of all of this would never stop, never end, never be satisfied.

She hated only being able to watch, but she knew she had to. The Nightmare Moon affair had brutally taught her the value of patience––a patience both exercised and stressed as a solitary glow was felt within her heart.

A single glow that she placed her full faith in. If the kingdom at large ever knew that even she looked up to one other... well, it was moot, for they never would know.

And so long as that one light was never snuffed, she would hold her own ground.

Princess Luna walked into the tower's room with a yawn, mercifully distracting Celestia from her worries. "Sister... what is my moon doing up so early? I did not raise it."

Celestia replied with exactly one word. "Discord."

"What?" That one word caused Luna to step back. "Well... that was quicker than expected."

"'Expected?'"

"All sealed evil eventually returns, Celestia. I have learned as much up close." She moved closer and hugged her sister, looking out to the moon as she did so. "Not a lesson I am exceedingly proud of, but knowledge is knowledge. So what is your plan?"

"Not so elaborate as the one I had for you, I'm afraid. Twilight and the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony have already been charged to quell the threat. Unfortunately I gave them their mission hours ago, yet..."

"I'm sensing bad news."

"My usage of the Elements long ago links me to those who would wield them now. But only one of those links still persists at present."

Luna didn't even have to think about it. "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"She does tend to come through in the tightest of situations, does she not?"

Celestia closed her eyes. "I'm counting on that now more than ever."

"Your Majesties," said a guard at the door, "You have a visitor."

"Somepony made it here in all this chaos?" said Celestia. "Let them in."

"As you command." The guard made way for a pink winged unicorn. "Presenting... the Princess Cadance."

"Cadance!" With a gasp, Celestia ran to embrace her. "Cadance, my trusted companion! I thought you and Shining Armor were–"

"We were," Cadance replied. "I attempted to assist the royal guard as much as I could... but I'm afraid there's not very much that powers over the heart can do in the face of all this insanity. Shining Armor and I thought it best if I fell back to the castle for now. He also told me of your strategy––how are Twilight and the others doing?"

"Not well. In fact, Twilight is the only one le–" Celestia's head jerked up as a sudden chill, a sudden _emptiness_, was felt throughout her body. "–oh no." She rushed to the tower's window, calling out in despair. "Twilight! _Twilight Sparkle!_ You can't have... no..." Her face fell in an instant.

The other two rushed to Celestia's side. "Sister! What has happened?" Luna asked, then froze as well. "Never mind. I just felt it through you."

Cadance looked between the two now–sullen sisters. "Somepony fill me in?"

"Twilight has failed," said Luna.

"Indeed. One by one, I felt their lights fade... ending with Twilight not ten seconds ago." Celestia shuddered. "They have fallen to Discord's powers of deception. They have lost all hope." She lowered her head. "The Elements of Harmony can no longer help us."

"Then we win this day without them."

Celestia turned to Luna. "Are you suggesting..."

"Really, Celestia. I know what it took to beat him all those years ago, but if we tremble in fear now, then he has already won!" She gestured to herself, her sister, and Cadance. "Are we not Princesses of Equestria? This kingdom is not Discord's to claim! Should we face him, then with our combined powers, we may well have a–"

"If I may interrupt, Luna." Cadance held up one hoof. "Before we rush in head–first? I have an idea."

"By all means. But please, make it good. The situation requires no less."

"You say Twilight Sparkle leads your task force, Celestia? Then I think we're still in this."

"How?" asked Celestia, almost too quickly. "Why?"

Cadance walked to a nearby shelf and opened its casing, revealing dozens of scrolls. "Because if there's one thing that's ever empowered her––before friendship, and beyond the Elements––it's the written word."

"Come again?" Luna walked to the shelf. "Wait, are those not–"

"–Twilight's letters," Celestia finished, scanning over them. "All of the lessons she learned personally, on the magic of friendship."

Cadance nodded. "You were responsible for cultivating Twilight's magical powers, Celestia––and I was often responsible for nurturing her as a pony. So you know as well as I that sometimes she gets so lost in her personal quests for knowledge and order, that sometimes she forgets what she's already learned. I believe a reminder is called for."

She levitated a scroll before Celestia, who hastily applied a transportation spell to it. Several more followed, and several minutes passed... until Celestia went rigid again... and then relaxed with a relieved smile, radiating with the warmth rushing through herself.

"You underestimated yourself before, Cadance," she said. "The power of heart may well have won this day, when I genuinely feared all was lost."

"Don't worry," said Cadance. "Your secret's safe with us."

"Oh, I intend to let her know. She deserves to. But only when the time is right. Only when she understands the gravity of what she means to Equestria...

–––

_...and what she means to me. Twilight..."_

"Mmmm..." Twilight groaned as the voice floated into her consciousness.

_"My dearest Twilight Sparkle... arise from your slumber."_

Even before Twilight fluttered her eyes open, she could feel the softness all around her. Once she could see, she realized that it was due to her being enveloped completely in a long, flowing, multicolored mane, which glittered even in the near–darkness of the room.

Only one pony in the universe had a mane with those colors, that feel, that _scent_. She didn't have to look up into its owner's face to know who was embracing her right now, but she spoke her name anyway. It was, at least, a deserved courtesy.

"Princess Celestia?"

The Princess of the Sun smiled down at Twilight, and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Twilight." Her voice was as soft and gentle as her mane. "Before you ask, you're no longer dreaming. And we have much to do."


End file.
